This Sure Ain't the Bahamas
by pazaway-tiger
Summary: SHAMAN KING—RANMA CROSSOVER Yoh and the others get to Nerima. Ranma loses something that is important to him. Hao has something planned. Gosunkugi wants Amidamaru. It's hard to cram so mch info. BUt please... just try to read the 1st chapter.
1. WHOHOO! TO THE BAHAMAS!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the characters of Ranma and Shaman King, if I did this wouldn't be a fanfic…So please don't kill me! _

THIS SURE AIN'T THE BAHAMAS

It was a very dull morning, Yoh dragged his nearly limp body into the kitchen. He was dead tired, Anna made him run a few extra miles just because of waking up a little late. His stomach roared, he eyed the table. Leftovers were scattered across it, Yoh sighed as he scavenged the rice bowls for a meal.

"Tamara saved you some scraps in the fridge before she left for Izumo."

Startled, Yoh looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Anna!" he gave her a smile, "Why'd she go back to Izumo?"

"She wanted to return to her training there for a while." Anna stood by the doorway, looking at Yoh with her coal black eyes. She watched him scamper to the fridge and pull out a bowl of rice and some viands; his trademark smile was still strapped on his face.

Trey passed by, his snowboard slung over his back. He noticed Anna watching Yoh. "Hey! How's the mornin' date coming along?" he joked.

Anna turned to Trey with her eyes glaring down at him. Trey winced. Anna held up her left arm, Trey cowered back.

"DON'T HIT ME!"

**THWACK!**

Anna walked off, leaving Trey twitching on the floor with a glowing red mark at the side of his face. Trey staggered as he stood up, "What's with her?" he murmured while he rubbed his sore cheek. He moved his eyes towards Yoh. "Yoh!" Trey shouted as he ran towards Yoh, who was now choking.

Yoh was pounding his chest with his fist, while his other hand was clamped on his neck. Amidamaru was helplessly panicking around the room. Trey jumped behind Yoh and put his arms around the choking Shaman and squeezed as hard as he could. Trey panicked when he saw that the attempt to save Yoh wasn't working. "I wish I listened to that first aid class!"

_A beautiful blonde entered the classroom. Her hands were resting on the curves of her hips. The teacher stood up and greeted the new student. The teacher cleared her throat, "Class, this is our new student, Christy Tanaka." She looked back at Christy, "Why don't you take a seat next to Horohoro." She pointed to Trey, who was now ogling at the girl. "Alright, class. The principal wishes that we discuss about first aid today…"_

_The teachers voice droned on, Trey watched Christy's every move. He caught her eyes, and gave her one of his finest smiles. Christy smiled back, Trey's heart leapt._

"_Horohoro, did you understand what to do when one is choking?" the teacher asked._

_Trey nodded, his eyes still glued on Christy. "Christy…" he mumbled._

"Christy…" Trey said, he was lost in his thoughts. Yoh kicked him hard on the back, this snapped Trey back to reality.

"Master Trey, this is no time for day dreaming." Amidamaru cried out.

Yoh was now a good shade of blue. Cory now hopped around the room. "Well, you two ain't helping!" Trey shouted.

Amidamaru stopped, "I am a spirit, Trey, I cannot touch any material object, I would just phase through it!" he looked at Yoh. "Lord Yoh, hang in there!"

"COME ON!" Trey, out of desperation, grabbed his snowboard and beat Yoh's back. Yoh spat out a piece of meat, and began gasping for air. The color returned to his cheeks.

"For a minute there I thought I'll be someone else's spirit guardian." He laughed feebly.

"Lord Yoh, you mustn't wolf down your food." Amidamaru said seriously.

Yoh laughed. "I know, I guess I was just too hungry to care." He continued laughing

Trey sat on the floor panting, he leant forward on his snowboard. Cory settled herself on Trey's shoulder. "Don't act like you didn't almost die!" Trey yelled.

Anna walked back, she saw that the kitchen was a huge mess. She scowled.

Trey and Yoh smiled. Trey quickly pointed to Yoh, "He started it!"

She threw them some rags. "Start cleaning."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison, as they bent their heads down.

Minutes passed by and Trey sighed a breath of relief. "Whoohoo! Everything is spotless!" he turned to Yoh. "I can't believe that you almost died and still Anna made you clean the mess that they made."

"Well she didn't know that." Yoh answered. "And if she did she'd make me do a-thousand more push-ups for choking on a little piece of meat."

"Heartless." Trey sighed.

Yoh laughed, "Hey, Trey."

"What?"

"Who's this Christy?"

Trey's cheeks turned hot. "A new girl."

Yoh crept closer to Trey, "You have a crush on her, don't you?"

"…. I don't know what you're talking about."

Morty walked in the room. He was wearing a tuxedo. "Hey guys."

Yoh stood up, "Nice tux, Morty."

Morty blushed, "Oh it's nothing. Dad made me wear it to this extremely early party. It was so boring that I just decided to sneak out." He paused. "I hear that it'll take a few months before the third round of the tournament begins. So I thought maybe we could just go on a little vacation."

Trey jumped, his eyes lit up. "Vacation? Where?" he asked eagerly.

"Maybe the Bahamas?"

"BAHAMAS!" Trey shouted.

Yoh frowned as he rested his hand on the nape of his neck. "I dunno… you know Anna and this boot camp of hers."

Morty sulked, "But I already got Pilika, Rio, Len and Jun to come along. And trust me, it took a whole lot of begging to get Len to join."

The huge grin on Trey's face disappeared, "L-Len?"

"Yeah, we needed one of his jets so it'd be cheaper."

Trey sighed, the smile appeared once more. "As long as we get to the Bahamas!"

"What about Anna?" Yoh asked.

Trey slung his arm around Yoh, "Let's just leave her behind."

"We can't do that, she's our friend." Yoh reasoned. "If she doesn't want to go then I'll stay here, we just returned from Dobie Village. It isn't right to leave her again."

"We haven't asked her yet, maybe she'll say yes." Morty said.

"NO!"

"B-but, Anna…" Yoh whined.

"Come on, Anna. A whole month with the sun, sand and the sea." Trey said, hoping that Anna will say 'yes', just to get Yoh to come.

"Uh-huh, not forgetting a month with you people." Anna said rather coldly. She was lying sideways on the floor, her head resting on her hand, watching the moving figures on the TV screen, occasionally popping some chips in her mouth.

"Please…" Morty begged on his knees, "Yoh won't come if you won't come."

There was a long awkward pause, "Yoh can come if he wants." Anna said her eyes still on the set. "I'm not stopping him."

"Anna, it just won't be the same without you." Yoh said, he put his hand on Anna's shoulder.

Anna felt Yoh's warm hand on her shoulder; she kept quiet and continued watching, she sighed. "Don't touch me."

Yoh quickly withdrew his hand. He sighed, "I guess I'm staying."

The group of vacationers waited for the private jet to taxi on the runway.

"Whohoo! BAHAMAS, HERE COMES TREY RACER!" Trey shouted, he held a surfboard under his right arm; his snowboard was still strapped on his back.

Rio stepped up behind him, combing his outrageous hair, "Hmph, I was expecting to travel on the open road."

"I would be glad to see you travel through the ocean with your cheap bike." Len scoffed.

"It isn't cheap, short-pants!" Rio barked back, "It cost me 80 years of down payment!"

Len smirked, "What kind of moron would agree to those terms?"

Rio fumed, his wooden sword glowed a bright green as Tokageroh entered the oversoul item. Len stepped back and called on Bason. Trey stepped in between the two, "I won't let you two ruin my dream vacation!" he dropped his surfboard on the ground, pulled out his snowboard and used oversoul. The three watched each other closely, like statues they dared not to move. Pilika cheered for her brother, Lee Pai Long was ready to intercept the fight, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Morty could see a glow of green, yellow and blue in the distance, he sighed. He knew what was happening, the usual fight between three good friends. He sat on a waiting bench. Jun approached him, "Where's Yoh and Anna?" she asked.

Morty looked down, "Anna didn't want to come."

"And Yoh?"

"He said if Anna won't go he won't go."

"Oh." Jun sat down beside Morty. "I guess this vacation will be a bit dull without them."

"Yeah…"

Yoh sighed as he wiped the dishes clean; he was thinking what the others are doing without him. "Hope they're having fun." He said.

Amidamaru floated discreetly behind him. He nodded in response.

Out of the blue there were two loud thuds, surprised, Yoh dropped a dish. Quickly he turned around, he saw Anna standing at the entrance to the kitchen, and beside her were two large bags, ready to burst at the seams.

"Anna?"

"Hurry up and carry these bags to the taxi outside." She said coldly.

"Why?"

She turned away, "I thought about the vacation to the Bahamas… I decided I want to go, a little fresh air would do me good."

"How ab—"

"Stop asking questions, I already packed in your clothes. I thought that maybe you would like to come along."

Yoh grinned as if a hanger was jammed in his mouth, "Alright, Anna!" he yanked off the apron and ran to Anna, hugging her tightly.

Anna was speechless. Yoh smelled like roses, his skin felt warm against hers. It was awkward, suddenly Anna hugged him back.

Yoh was surprised, he expected Anna to quickly push him away. Then Anna pulled away from the embrace, "Send Amidamaru to tell Morty that we'll catch up." The short embrace vanished from time; Anna acted like it never happened.

Yoh nodded, "You heard her, Amidamaru."

"Yes, Lord Yoh." Amidamaru disappeared.

The private jet had just taxied on the runway; Trey could barely contain his glee. Lee Pai Long attached the staircase to the side of the jet, and then he hauled all the baggage into the plane. "Everything I need to do is done, Miss Jun." He said.

Jun sighed, then she clapped her hands, "Alright everyone, get in the plane." She wasn't surprised to see Trey dart up the staircase so quickly. A few seconds later she could hear him shouting in delight. Len was beside her, scoffing on Trey's shallow happiness.

Pilika was the next to enter the plane, the walls were covered in velvet carpeting, and the floor was carpeted crimson red. The seats were lined up neatly at the sides, at the center aisle lay a tiger-skin rug and next to the door to the cockpit was the biggest plasma TV Pilika had ever seen, (it was her first time too). Then she saw Trey snacking on the pastries in the little fridge. "Stop eating those, Trey! You know you don't want to get sick on vacation." She dragged her brother away from the fridge and strapped him tightly on one of the seats.

Trey tried to kick himself free from the tight seatbelt, which bound his arms at his sides, "Hey, the plane didn't even start yet!"

Rio walked into the passenger area, his hands in his pockets, "Wow, at first I won't even hesitate to call this my sacred hang."

Morty watched Jun, Len and Lee Pai Long enter the plane. He groaned, he didn't want to leave Yoh behind. He planned this vacation just for him… and probably just a little get-together with friends— but its main purpose is for Yoh to enjoy it. He began to climb up into the jet, stopping at the middle— he could hear someone calling his name. He looked over his shoulder; Amidamaru was darting towards the plane calling to Morty. "Amidamaru?" Morty said in a whisper.

"Morty!" Amidamaru shouted over the roaring of the engine. "Lord Yoh said to wait up! He and Miss Anna decided to come along!"

Rio peeped out of the plane, "Hey, Shortie, what's the holdup? We can't leave without you, you know."

"Y-Yoh and Anna are coming!" he stammered.

"So they finally decided to come." Len mumbled, his arms crossed in front of him.

A bright yellow cab swerved and screeched to a halt beside the plane. The door to the passenger seat opened, Anna stepped out.

Yoh was going to exit the taxi till the driver grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, kiddo, where's my fee?"

"How much?" Yoh was searching his pockets for some extra cash.

"250 Yen."

Yoh laughed nervously, "Well I only have 125." He opened his palm to show the money he had.

"Cheapskate…" the driver grumbled as he swiped away the money from Yoh's palm. Yoh stepped out and ran to the luggage compartment; he quickly pulled out their luggage. "Hurry up, kid!" the driver shouted from the window. As soon as Yoh settled their bags on the floor, the tires screeched and the taxi was far off.

"Yoh!" Morty cried as he ran down the staircase.

"Hey, Morty!" Yoh grinned. Anna walked past them and entered the jet.

Morty scratched his head, "You need help with that?" he pointed to the bags Yoh was lugging around.

"Nah, I can handle it." Yoh went up the stairs and tossed the bags in one of the luggage compartments.

Anna already settled herself on one of the seats. She watched Len shout at Rio who was dirtying the tiger-skin rug with his boots. She couldn't rest with such noise; it is supposed to be a vacation. She opened her mouth to shout at them, until the pilot requested that they take their seats.

They felt the plane tilt as it began to leave the ground. A few minutes had passed, the seatbelt sign switched off. Trey plastered his face on one of the windows, amazed at the white mass of clouds beneath the plane. He looked around, Rio was singing out of tune (until Anna yelled at him for doing so), Pilika gazed out the window, Anna was watching some show on the TV, Len was taking a sip from a drink, Jun played solitaire, Yoh was resting his eyes, and Morty was busy surfing on the internet with his laptop.

This was beginning to bore Trey, he walked to the cockpit and slid open the door. "Oh no!" there was no one occupying the pilot's seat. Quickly Trey jumped on the seat and took control of the plane, he pulled on the control wheel, "What kind of pilot leaves the controls unattended!" he grumbled.

"What's happening!" Len shouted as the plane tilted upwards, all the drinks spilled on the crimson red carpeting. The television blurred then showed nothing but static. "Where's that stupid pilot?" he staggered to the cockpit, to his surprise Trey was on the controls. "Trey!"

Trey looked over his shoulder, "Len?"

Len shouted at the top of his lungs, "Get off the control wheel!"

"If I do that the plane will crash!" Trey argued back.

Yoh opened his eyes, "Hey is this thing supposed to go higher?" the lights flashed red, oxygen masks fell from the ceiling. Morty began to twitch in his seat, and was beginning to sweat.

"What in the world is happening out there?" Rio yelled from the lavatory.

"Where's Trey?" Pilika asked.

"Len's missing too." Jun said.

Morty looked out the window, he saw someone jump off the plane then activate the parachute, "Wasn't that… our pilot?" he said nervously.

"I guess he is." Yoh said calmly as he looked out the window.

"I'll give you one chance to guess where Trey and Len are." Anna said rather coolly.

They could hear voices quarreling in the cockpit.

"If you don't it _will_ crash!" Len yelled.

Trey ignored him and pushed down on the stick, the plane immediately tilted downwards. Len lost his footing and fell, his body colliding onto the pilot's chair, which in turn rammed Trey on the control stick. Trey pulled himself up, he tried pulling on the control stick, "Uh-oh…"

"What do you mean 'Uh-oh'!" Len cried.

Trey laughed nervously, "I can't seem to pull it back up."

Rio sprawled out of the lavatory as the nose of the plane tilted downwards; a piece of tissue was stuck on the heel of his shoe.

Trey ran out of the cockpit, "We're going to crash!" he screamed.

Akane watched the television set quietly, she rested her elbow on the table as her head was resting on her palm of her hand, she nibbled on a cookie. Ranma passed by eating a rice ball, He looked at Akane and raised a brow. "What are you watching, Akane?" he asked with his mouth full.

Akane turned her eyes away from the set and glared at him "Don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded him, Ranma swallowed quickly. "There was a plane crash that happened a few minutes ago near here." She continued.

"Really?" Ranma opened his mouth to take another bite from his rice ball, Genma came darting by. Ranma bit into his rice ball, just noticing that there was nothing there but thin air. He scowled as he saw his father munching happily on _his_ rice ball by the pond. He approached his idiot dad and gave him a solid hard kick on the back, sending him flying into the pond with a splash. A wet panda emerged from the pond fuming mad.

The panda grabbed Ranma's leg and flung the boy head first into the pond. Ranma resurfaced as a young, busty, red-headed girl, "I'll get you for that!" s/he screamed in a high-pitched voice.

Genma raised a wooden sign saying: **If you can catch me first!** The panda bounded off, with Ranma in pursuit.

The whole group landed in safety thanks to Len, but I can't say the same with the plane. Len and Trey were arguing on whose fault it was that the plane crashed. Morty gulped as he watched the jet black smoke from Len's jet, the plane crashed a few miles from where they landed. Yoh patted Morty's back, "Whew, lucky we weren't in it, huh? Or we'd be barbequed!" he joked.

Lee Pai Long managed to save some items from the fire, like their weapons for instance. Rio observed their surroundings; they were in an empty lot. He sighed as he sat on his haunches, then a panda ran past them with a beautiful red-headed girl in its tracks, "This is one strange place." He said out loud.

(A/n) Anyone know what Tao Len's weapon is called? I think it's rather pathetic that I have to refer to his weapon as "his weapon"…. Tell me please!

This is my first attempt on creating a fanfic, flames are accepted! But not too much, have pity on my poor pathetic soul! (Snickers) Anywayz… reviews please, I don't like flames only ya' know. I promise that there'll be more (what-do-you-call-this….) Yoh and Ranma interactions than just seeing a panda and a red-headed chick pass by. I think that there'll be a little info on the antagonist in the next chapter. I'll tell you this I won't continue this fanfic unless I get at least one review.

With love,

pazaway-tiger

P.S.- PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO PLEASE EASE UP ON THE FLAMES…. YOU DON'T WANT TO BARBEQUE ME NOW… DO YOU?


	2. Why do you have a British accent?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and Ranma so don't kill me. please?

CHAPTER TWO

"IF YOU ARE CHINESE, WHY YOU HAVE BRITISH ACCENT?"

"Why did you take control of the plane!" Len shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Because if I didn't we'd all be dead!" Trey shouted back.

Len glowed a bright red, he took a deep breath. 'What kind of idiotic answer was that?' he thought. 'There was clearly a greater risk of dying if Trey took control of the plane.'. "Did you ever hear of autopilot?" he scowled.

Trey took a deep breath and raised his finger. He stopped and lowered it back down, "No." he replied flatly.

Len clenched his fists, "That's because you are a total IDIOT!"

Pilika stepped in the fight, "My brother is not an idiot!"

"Well, your 'brother' ruined my favorite jet!"

Yoh sighed, he walked away. Jun saw him and quickly approached him, "Where are you headed?"

"I saw a Chinese restaurant near here. I'm pretty much famished so I'm checking what food they got." He answered.

"I'll call the others. They might be hungry too."

"That's a good idea." Yoh quipped.

Trey looked around, "Hey, where are the others?"

Len glowered, "Don't you change the topic, blue-boy!" he cooled down as soon as he noticed that Trey was right. He looked back at Trey, apparently blue-boy already darted 'round the corner catching up to Yoh and co.

He growled, Len always hates it when one ignores him. Bason appeared behind him, "Master Len, I think we should take our leave from this empty lot."

Len strode away, following Trey's tracks… fuming.

Yoh rested his hands at his sides and looked up to the sign above the restaurant. "Hmm… The Cat Café."

Trey caught-up behind them, he was panting. He bent over and leant on his knees. He looked a at the sign, "Hey a Chinese (pant) restaurant (pant) great (pant) I was (pant) starving (pant) back (pant) there (pant)"

"Where is Master Len?" Lee Pai Long asked.

"Oh (pant) he's (pant) back (pant) there. (pant) Arguing (pant) with (pant) himself." He laughed faintly.

Rio opened the doors with a bang, he strode inside. "Not too bad." He pulled out a seat and sat down. Anna and the others followed.

Shampoo approached them, the menus tucked under her arm. "What do customers want to order?" she said with a smile.

Rio leant over to her and batted his eyes, "I wish for you to be my queen." He said romantically. Suddenly there was a frantic quacking near the counter.

"Sorry, but Shampoo already is taken." She said flatly.

"Give us the best of the best in the menus!" Trey blurted out.

Shampoo nodded, "OK." She saw Lee Pai Long standing at the corner, the man looked strange with his purple skin. She has seen stranger people around here and dismissed the thought. She walked back to the kitchen. Rio eyed the swing of her hips every time she took a step.

Morty looked around, it was a plain looking restaurant… except for the duck with eyeglasses chained on the counter. "What do you think they'll do to that duck?"

"He looks so plump and juicy… maybe it's the Peking special!" Trey drooled over the thought.

"Don't drool over the table." Anna commanded.

"I think it's cute that they made him wear those little glasses." Pilika said.

The door slammed open, Len was standing opposite of them. He pulled out a seat and sat quietly beside his sister still scowling.

"What's the matter with you, Len?" Jun asked.

"Nothing…" Len answered. "Except for the fact that my favorite jet was ruined by one of the idiots in this table." He added as he glared at Trey.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" Trey objected.

"Oh, so you do admit that you are an idiot."

Trey growled.

"If you two stop bickering I will make both of you do 10,000 push-ups everyday of your waking lives." Anna threatened them.

Trey immediately shut his mouth. Len glared at her, "You aren't the boss of me."

Anna looked at his golden eyes with hers that were blazing with fury, "Are you sure about that?"

Len turned his eyes away from Anna's and scowled.

Cologne peeped from the kitchen doors, she watched the new customers intently. Then she hopped towards the boiler and began to check its contents. She saw her great-granddaughter decorate some of the noodles, "Shampoo!" she called out. Shampoo looked at her, suddenly the grandma threw some dishes containing food at her. Shampoo caught each and every one with great precision.

Shampoo walked out of the kitchen with the plates balanced perfectly on her arms and head. "Here you go! The Cat Café's finest!" she chirped as she settled the plates on the table.

As soon as the plate touched the table, Trey's chopsticks had already gotten hold of some of its contents. Rio and Trey tried to outdo one another in getting the most food. Anna noticed Yoh eating at a more leisurely pace. Which isn't like him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Yoh.

Yoh gulped down his food, and looked at Trey. Trey flashed him a smirk, only Cory, Trey, Amidamaru and Yoh knew of the 'meat' incident.

"N-nothing… I felt full today." Yoh stammered.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Yeah, I noticed that too…" Morty butted in.

"Nah, it's nothing." Yoh reassured them, if Anna found out about the 'meat' incident he'd be the meat.

Anna took note of this, something was bothering Yoh.

An hour had passed and all the plates have been licked clean, Everyone was all full. Shampoo approached them with the receipt, "You pay Shampoo 2,543 Yen. Service charge not added yet."

Jun took the receipt and looked at its content closely, "Isn't this a bit too much 'pricey'?"

"You ordered the 'best of the best' it should be pricey." Shampoo replied. "Shampoo gives only what customer orders."

Len looked at Trey menacingly, but he was happy at the sight he saw… Pilika was pounding Trey a-thousand times over shouting on how stupid he was to order things without checking the prices.

"Well," Rio looked at Jun, "do we have enough moolah to pay for the bill?"

Jun placed the receipt on the table, "Sadly, no. I did not bring that much money with me."

"So did I." Len added.

"Maybe we could pool?" Morty suggested.

Each of them emptied the money from their pockets, Jun counted the total, "We only have 1,615 Yen altogether."

"We're short, 928." Len murmured, "I just noticed that this vacation keeps on getting ruined by one individual."

Trey shrugged, "Don't look at me!"

"Can Shampoo ask question?" Shampoo asked.

"Oh course you can, my pretty lady." Rio swooned. The duck at the counter began quacking like mad, rattling its chains.

Shampoo shot a glare at the duck, "Be quiet, Mousse!" she barked. She looked back at her customers, especially at Len. "You two Chinese, like Shampoo, right?"

"Well, yes." Len blushed. Trey took notice of this and opened his mouth to remark on it, Yoh put his hand over Trey's mouth to shush him.

"Why you have British accent?"

Len's cheeks felt hot, he shot a questioning glance at his sister. Jun looked away pretending not to hear while she hummed a tune.

"And why you have big spike on head?" Shampoo asked again.

"I-its because…" Len stammered. "Who names their children 'Shampoo' anyway!" he shouted out loud. He could hear Trey and Yoh hold in their laughter.

Cologne hopped over to the table with her stick. She gathered the money in her bony hands, she looked at Len. "It is an Amazon tradition to name their children that way." Cologne answered. She looked at Lee Pai Long who was standing at the corner, "You are strange, I cannot sense any life force within you, why is that?"

"I am a great martial artist, I have learned to hide my life force from my enemies for maximum stealth." Lee Pai Long answered.

Cologne thrust her stick at Lee Pai Long with great swiftness. Lee Pai Long quickly caught it in midair and tossed it back to Cologne, "You must teach me sometime of this technique of yours."

Lee Pai Long smiled at Cologne, "In time, when you are ready." He answered.

Anna looked at the grandma then at Morty, "I didn't know you had relatives here, shrimp."

"Hey!" Morty said.

Trey and Yoh fell off their chairs in blissful laughter.

"I heard that, little lady. When you get as old as me, you will look like me." She warned Anna.

"Hmph." Anna looked away.

"How old are you anyway, grandma?" Pilika asked curiously.

"I am about 300 and still counting." Cologne answered proudly.

"She is half as old as me! Master Yoh, I did not know that people could live that long." Amidamaru whispered at Yoh's ear.

"Well," Cologne croaked, "since you children are first-time customers here in my Cat Café. I will allow you to leave with 928 Yen discounted from the bill."

Yoh pulled himself up, still gasping for air after that good hearty laugh, "Gee, thanks Grandma!" he smiled at her.

"No problem." Cologne watched the group leave her restaurant carefully.

Shampoo waited for everyone to leave their café, "Great-grandmother, why let them leave with such big discount? We don't do that to all our first-time customers." She asked Cologne.

"Be careful of them, great-granddaughter." Cologne murmured.

"But they just children, except for the one with ugly hair, the Chinese woman, and the violet man."

"Yes, they maybe children… but I sense great aura from them."

Trey kept laughing at Len as they walked, "Why you have British accent?" Trey mimicked Shampoo's voice. "And why you have big spike on head?" he crossed his arms over his chest and laughed.

"Quit it." Len said coldly.

"Come on, Len. Why do you have a British accent? It didn't occur to me before until that Shampoo girl mentioned it."

"I said QUIT IT!" Len struck Trey with the opposite side of his weapon.

"YEAOW!" Trey cried out, as the pole struck his left side.

Pilika ran to her brother's aid. She looked at Len, "That wasn't very nice!"

"I warned him."

"You think they have an inn here that could let us stay for free?" Yoh asked.

"I'd doubt that." Morty answered.

At a distance Happosai was running at full speed. A bundle of bras and panties were nestled in his arms, "What a haul! What a haul!" he kept saying out loud. Ranma wasn't too far behind. He was furious, he wouldn't let that old perverted man escape from his grasp once again. Akane was right behind him, carrying this monster mallet.

Happosai noticed Jun, "Oh such beauty!" he cried. He dashed underneath Len, who had his back turned on Happosai. Len was surprised to see a little old man dart between his legs. He turned around, just in time to see Ranma and Akane collide into him at full speed.

Happosai jumped up to Jun, with open arms. Lee Pai Long suddenly appeared before the old man, he gave Happosai a straight uppercut, sending the old man up to the blue open skies.

"Ahh! My leg!" it was a sound that you would hardly hear from Len. "My leg! My leg!"

Ranma helped Akane up. Akane knelt down beside Len, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Len looked at her with pained eyes, "Yes it does. It does!" he winced.

"I don't think he's hurt that badly." Ranma murmured. He knelt down beside Akane and prodded at Len's leg.

"He—OWWW! Quit that!" he hissed at Ranma.

"Ranma!" Akane scolded him. "Can't you see that the kid's hurt bad!"

"Sorry…" he murmured.

"Let's bring him to Dr. Toffu. He'll know what to do." She looked at Ranma, "Well, carry him!" she commanded.

"What's happening over there?" Trey asked. A panty landed on his face, "WHAAA! GET IT OFF ME!" he screamed as he pulled he undergarment from his head.

"I didn't know that Len was like that." Yoh said.

"What a cry baby." Anna murmured.

Ranma lifted Len from the ground.

Len pointed feebly at Yoh and he others, "My posse. Tell them to follow, they are nothing but lost sheep without me." He whispered meekly.

Dr. Toffu wiped his glasses on his shirt, he walked to Ranma and Akane. "He is resting." He told he, then he looked at Jun. "You must be his sister, your brother wishes to talk to you. Privately."

Jun walked into the room where Len waited. Len looked at her smilingly, Bason was floating at the bedside. Jun looked at her brother, "It was just a minor sprain, Len. Why act so whiney?"

"We needed a place to say don't we? Those two are probably wracked with guilt." Len smiled. "All I had to do was act my part, what I need from you is to say that we don't have any place to stay in and voila! We get free rooms from their humble abode."

"I hope he's fine." Akane murmured.

"If you weren't so clumsy then this wouldn't have happened." Ranma replied.

"Me the clumsy one! I was just following you!"

"Well I tried to stop, you just kept on coming!"

Anna was getting tired of hearing such nonsense arguing, "Isn't this a clinic?" she stared at Ranma with her coal black eyes. Ranma and Akane hushed.

"Len could sure whine!" Trey said, his shirt was off, Dr. Toffu applied a bandage on his bruised side.

At the Tendo residence, Soun and Genma happily engaged themselves in a good game of shogi. Genma was losing, like always, "Oh look over there!" he cried out. Soun, being so gullible, looked the other way. Seeing his opportunity Genma quickly switches around the pieces.

"I see nothing there." Soun said.

"Maybe I just saw a wandering spirit.:" Genma quipped.

"Oh…" Soun moved a piece of his on the board, "Hey Genma."

"Yes?"

"You remember the Celestial Martial Arts dojo?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"They were challenged a week ago and lost."

"Really?"

"Yes, beaten in a split second. You think the challenger would challenge us next?"

"If he did, my boy Ranma could handle him."

"I guess he will, he is the heir! If your boy lost there wouldn't be an Anything Goes Martial Arts dojo to heir upon!" Soun laughed.

Genma laughed along nervously.

* * *

(A/N) Hello again! I hoped you liked this chapter. XD I need positive confirmation on Len's weapon's name. Thanks to the guy who reviewed this! Like I said before, I won't continue this fanfic unless I get one review on this new chapter.

UHMM… could I ask a favor? I need to know the name of the guy that has a crush on Akane and uses witchcraft (like curses, voodoo dolls, etc… he's the guy that looks like a zombie.)

Thanks for the support!

With love

pazaway-tiger

PS- I used the dubbed names because the version that wasn't dubbed didn't feature Ren talking in a British accent. The main reason I used their dubbed names was just for the scene where Shampoo asks Ren: "If you are Chinese why have British accent?" Oh, how I longed for someone to ask that question to Ren or Jun. I know Ren didn't answer why, but I didn't know the answer as well.

PPS- oh yeah. If you write me a review could you add your favorite part? (it's optional don' worry) I'D PRETTY MUCH APPRECIATE IT!


	3. Run while you still can

CHAPTER THREE

"RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"If you say so, little brother." Jun sighed. She opened the door.

"Uh… wait! Could you tell that doctor to give me some crutches?"

"You can walk without crutches, you're used to pain."

"I know I can walk without crutches! I just need them as props." Len reasoned. He watched Jun leave the room and waited for the door to close, he looked at his spirit guardian. "Bason, isn't this a clever plan?"

"Yes, Master Len. Of course it is." Bason answered.

"Yes… it is supposed to be, coming from me." Len said haughtily.

Ranma and Akane noticed Jun's disdainful look on her face.

"Is he alright?" Akane asked.

"He was very tired, but he will be fine." Jun sighed, she didn't like her brother's idea of conning people… but, they had nowhere else to go. "When we leave this clinic we'll have to continue looking for a hospitable home out there that would take us in… being short on funds and all."

"Well, as long as the kid's fine." Ranma said as he stood up from the chair. He began to walk out the door.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled with a disappointed tone in her voice.

Yoh closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Morty's eyes lit up, "I think I know why Len's acting so whiney."

"Really, why?" Rio questioned.

Morty explained to Rio Len's plan. Trey butted in, "Uhm… I kinda feel sorry for those two…"

"Isn't that a bit too mean?" Pilika asked.

Akane dragged her fiancé back to his seat, "We could let them stay at our dojo. We have plenty of room." She whispered at him.

"We only have an extra room, dad and I sleep in the other. Besides what will your dad say about taking strangers in?"

Dr. Toffu opened a cabinet to retrieve the crutches that his patient, Len, was asking for. Just then a beautiful young woman entered the room, she had long hazel-brown hair which was neatly braided. In her hands she cradled a bento box. Rio's heart leap.

"K-K-Kasumi!" he exclaimed, his glasses fogged up. His grip on the crutches tightened, the crutches broke into two. Splinters were everywhere. "W-What brings you here?" he stammered.

Kasumi giggled, "Oh doctor, I just thought you wanted a snack so I made you some tempura." She handed Toffu the bento box. Toffu immediately opened the box and tried to shoot the tempura in his mouth with his shaking hands.

Kasumi noticed her sister sitting down quietly, "Akane! Did you hurt Ranma again?"

Ranma leant closer, "No, she trampled on a—" Akane quickly muffled him with her hand.

Akane laughed nervously, "I just brought a friend over for a check-up!"

"Oh… then, before I forget, Akane, dad and Mr. Saotome will be out, Nabiki will attend this business meeting and I'll go and watch a movie at the mall. You and Ranma will be left at home, is that alright?"

"Yes, It's fine." Akane nodded.

Kasumi walked out of the room. He fog in Dr. Toffu's glasses faded away, he noticed the broken crutches at his feet, "My, my… what happened to these?"

Morty sighed, "How oblivious…"

Yoh drifted off to sleep. Trey was bored, how long does Len need to stay in the room to prove that he is hurt? His eyes wandered about, he noticed the water dripping from the faucet. "Finally something to do." He said under his breath. He started this little game to see how soon he can freeze the droplets before they touch the bottom of the sink. Pilika noticed this game of his and scolded him.

"What if someone sees that!" she hissed.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. Geez!" Trey froze up the faucet to stop anymore water from dripping.

Anna looked at Yoh who was sleeping peacefully. Thoughts swirled around her head. Yoh promised that when he becomes Shaman King he would take her as his bride. What happens if he didn't? Will he still marry her? She remembered the talk they had on that cold night before the second round of the tournament. He mentioned her as a friend… after the tournament, Shaman King or not, will he still see her as a 'friend'? This is ludicrous… not Shaman King? She was the one training him all this time, right? He must be the King, he should… no… he **will**.

Yoh opened his eyes, he noticed Anna looking at him. "Good morning!" he smiled.

"It's the afternoon." Anna corrected.

"Oh, then good afternoon." Yoh chirped.

Len barged out of his room, he leant on his crutches, and then hobbled over to Jun. Every step he took a pained expression appears on his face. Akane noticed this, her guilt increased.

"Oh dearest sister, we must take our leave to look for a place where they could take us in before sun down." He whispered with just enough volume so that Akane and Ranma could 'overhear'.

Akane couldn't bear anymore guilt that was weighing down on her shoulders, "You could stay over at our place we have plenty of room."

"What do you mean 'plenty of room'?" Ranma retorted.

Akane glared at Ranma then looked back at Len, "Oh, don't listen to his babblings." She stopped and looked at Len's companions, "We have enough space to fit all of you in!"

"I don't want to bother you people any further. You already have gone through the trouble of bringing me here."

Trey listened to their conversation intently, "Wow, he's good…"

"Please, please. It would be our pleasure!"

"We'll if you say so…" Len said with a sly tone he couldn't hide.

Ranma scowled, he didn't like this boy or his 'posse'. They all felt eerie. When he went near them the air turned cold. Shivers crawled up his spine like someone had walked over his grave. He wondered why Akane couldn't notice this… then again there were many things Akane couldn't notice.

It was nightfall when they reached the Tendo household. Yoh noticed the wooden sign, "You guys own a dojo?" he asked with awe.

"Well my dad owns it so… yeah." Akane answered. If she agreed to marry Ranma this dojo would be 'theirs'. She led them to the living room. Ranma tried to keep his distance from their 'creepiness'. Akane flipped open the light switch, "You stay here for awhile, while Ranma will prepare your room."

Ranma took that sentence as a queue and went to the extra room and fix up the futons.

"You guys might be hungry, I'll go fix something up in the kitchen for you." Akane said, she headed in the kitchen.

"This place has a homey feel to it." Rio commented.

Trey leant on the little table, he enjoyed the cool breeze coming from the lanai. Cory jumped on the lily pads that were gently floating on the pond. "A free place to stay in and free food! This sure is the life!"

Yoh rested his head on the palm of his hand, "I don't know… taking advantage of good folks?"

"You should be thanking me for getting this place or we'd be out in the streets, thanks to _someone_." Len scoffed, he tossed the crutches aside, "Those wretched things are such a pain." He looked around the room for something, "Where's my Kwan-dao!"

"It is with me, Master Len." Answered Lee Pai Long.

"Oh, good."

"Len we should apologize to these people." Jun said, now she was feeling guilty of what her brother has done.

"Apologize for what? They were the ones who ran into me."

A lush aroma filled the room, Trey sniffed, "Mmm… smells delicious." He murmured.

Ranma stepped back into the living room, still he did not want to get too close. He noticed the scent, "Hey, who's cooking?" he asked.

"Your friend." Morty answered.

"A-Akane!" Ranma cried. Nothing could be as deadly as Akane's cooking. He franticly looked at the group, "Hurry get out while you ca—"

"RANMA!" Akane yelled from the kitchen, "COULD YOU TASTE THIS FOR ME?"

Ranma panicked. Akane walked in the living room, she grabbed Ranma's red shirt, "You're not going anywhere until you taste this." She dragged Ranma back into the kitchen.

"Run! Run while you sill can!" he whispered at them as he was dragged into the kitchen/ torture chamber.

"Why should we run?" Pilika asked. "It's not like the food's poisoned."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N) Heheheh… sorry if this took a little longer. The diskette I was using was attacked by this worm virus. It deleted all my files so I had to write all of this again from scratch. TNX for being patient.

I am beginning to wonder if adding Pilika and Morty to this fanfic is such a good idea. They feel like 'super' extras to me. They don't really do much either… I only added Morty to plan the trip and that's it. I don't even know WHY I added Pilika. If you guys know what I could do with them just voice it out.

Please review! Like I said in the two chapters before this: I won't continue this fanfic unless I get one review on this new chapter. Oh yeah… tell me your fave or hate part so I would know what you guys would want or don't want in this fanfic. (the fave or hate part is optional don' worry)

Thanks for the Gosunkugi and kwandao information guys! If you're wondering… lady-water-dragon is my cousin.

With love,

Pazaway-tiger


	4. What challenger?

CHAPTER FOUR

"WHAT CHALLENGER?"

Ranma staggered back into the living room, he was light shade of green. He sat down, he felt heavy. His head collided on the table and it lay there. He couldn't move, Akane's food settled in the pit of his stomach and it stayed there.

Yoh looked at his host, 'Maybe he was tired.' He thought.

Akane came in the living room, she held a bowl with her mittens. She placed the bowl in the center, "It's beef teriyaki." She said. She filled her guests' bowls and handed it out to them.

Trey took his and sniffed it. It was the same smell earlier. "Ooohhh… smells great…" he dipped his spoon in the bowl. "I didn't know that beef teriyaki had this much… soup."

Len pushed his bowl away, "I am not eating this garbage." He said under his breath.

Morty poked at the floating pieces of meat. Anna looked at hers with disgust. Jun stirred the bowls contents, hoping too see something edible. Pilika stared at the bowl, "It does smell scrumptious…and well, looks aren't everything."

Ranma wanted to scream at them. It was poison. It was too late for him, he couldn't even lift his pinky. Then something rang in the kitchen. Akane stood up, "The timer for the soup!" she exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen.

"What! This isn't the soup?" Rio murmured. The gunk in the bowl bubbled. "Yeach…"

Akane walked back in, "False alarm, it rang a bit too early." She looked at her guests, "Go on ahead! Try it!"

Rio did not want to disappoint this pretty lady. He put a chunk that looked like meat in his mouth. "Delicious!" he mumbled as he chewed. He gulped it down. "Mmmm…" he rubbed his belly.

"You liked it!" Akane exclaimed. "Okay, I'll get you some more!" she ran back into the kitchen.

Trey looked at Rio, he was dumbfounded. Yoh raised a brow. Then the two took a big bite of the meat. Trey gagged, Yoh's eyes watered. They saw the solitary glass of water in the middle of the table. Yoh jumped for it, Trey elbowed Yoh in the ribs and took hold of the glass. Quickly he gulped down the water. Anna passed Yoh her glass, the shaman quickly drank from it.

Trey looked at Rio menacingly, "ARE YOU INSANE!" he pointed to his bowl, "That wasn't DELICIOUS!"

Rio opened his mouth and took the piece of meat on his tongue. "I didn't swallow it. But… I could feel it burning through my tongue." Rio exaggerated, but the burning feeling was true.

"Now we all know that the food is poisoned. I knew it was like that all along. I'm not that stupid to try such inedible food." Len scoffed.

Trey gritted his teeth, "Oh yeah!" he jumped at Len and locked his arms.

"Hey!" Len cried out.

"Come on, Yoh, help me!" Trey shouted at his pal.

Yoh took a spoonful of the horrid gunk, "Here comes the train." He said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not a ba— !" Yoh jammed the spoon in Len's mouth. Trey jumped back as he let go of Len. Len sputtered and faced the ground. He spat out the gunk, "Bleah! It tastes like feet!"

Jun looked at Lee Pai Long, "Do you want any, Lee Pai Long? You are welcome to have my share."

Lee Pai Long shook his head, "I do not have the need to eat." He answered.

No one seemed to notice Ranma lying there. He was still conscious but he couldn't move at all. Then a chill ran up his spine. His eyes darted around, the 'feeling' was back.

Amidamaru appeared behind Yoh, "Master Yoh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Yoh answered. He was sick on choking. It was getting repetitive.

Ranma could see a faint white blur behind the kid with the head-phones. He dismissed the thought, it might just be a side-effect of the food Akane tried to force on him. He already had two bowlfuls of the crap.

Akane walked back into the living room, now with a very disappointed look on her face, "Sorry, guys. I ruined the soup."

"That's fine!" Pilika said happily. She was relieved, although it did make her wonder… if the teriyaki isn't 'ruined' how would the soup taste like?

Akane looked at her guests' bowls. "You still haven't finished my teriyaki." She frowned.

Jun stood up, with the bowl in her hand, "Oh, it is very scrumptious! Although, I couldn't eat it in here. I prefer it out in the open so that I could enjoy it more." Jun said. She walked outside.

Pilika knew what Jun was doing, she followed her lead, "I'll go with her, and so we can enjoy the teriyaki better!" Pilika followed Jun.

"What's with them?" Trey asked out loud.

"What kind of idiot are you!" Len hissed. He grabbed his crutches and did his 'act'. "Good miss?"

Akane looked at Len, "Yes?"

"Could you tell me where my bedroom is? This day is very tiring for me that I have lost my appetite."

"Oh, your room is the one next to the stairs." Akane pointed out.

Len nodded, he hobbled out of the living room, but he managed to give a quick smirk to Yoh and Trey.

"Uhmm… You know what? Trey and I love eating up in the roof, don't we Trey?" Yoh looked at his blue-haired friend.

"What!"

Yoh grinned and he winked. "Ohhh!" Trey said. He nodded, "Yeah! I love to eat on the roof!"

Trey ran outside with Yoh. Rio stretched his arms and yawned, "I would feel a lot better if I had a comfy bed under me while I eat. Can I?"

"Sure…" Akane nodded with suspicion. "You have the same room with the British kid."

Rio squinted his eyes, "British who?" then he clasped his hands together, "Ah, yes… short-pants! OK!"

"Wait!" Akane called out to Rio. "You forgot your dinner…" Rio was already gone he left his bowlful of the 'teriyaki' behind.

Morty looked around, only the cook, the guy with the braid, Anna and Lee Pai Long remained. Anna was just sipping water from her glass. Lee Pai Long doesn't have to eat anymore after he died. He was out of excuses. "A-A-Umm… I- ahhh… I have this problem eating with strangers. I-I like to eat in the bathroom… alone… where no one can see me… eat." He smiled sheepishly. 'That was the lamest and weirdest excuse that I made up in my entire life!' he thought, he could feel his cheeks redden. Anna looked at him with a blank expression and so did Akane. "I LIKE IT IN THE BATHROOM!" Morty blurted out.

Akane raised a brow, "Uhm… Okay… The bathroom's over there…" Akane pointed.

"Thanks!" Morty scratched his head. He grabbed his teriyaki bowl and ran off. He was as red as a tomato with legs.

Anna knew that Akane was looking at her, "I'm full." She said coldly.

"What about the guy over there?" Akane referred to Lee Pai Long.

"I do not eat." Lee Pai Long answered.

Ranma managed to tilt his head to the left he was very annoyed at Akane and her being so clueless. He saw Lee Pai Long just standing there like a body guard. There was luggage resting by Lee Pai Long's feet. He could be a bodyguard, you know… those types of guards that do nothing but stand there and guard.

**One Week ago:**

The Celestial Martial Arts dojo is known to have the most disciplined students around. It has won several tournaments, using several chi techniques they are able to manipulate the air currents around them, blasting their opponents full force into a wall. No one who was right in the head would dare challenge them. They pummeled each willing challenger to a pulp… until……

"What do you mean a 'challenger'?" a man with a broad frame murmured. He was happily eating ramen. This man is Ryoho Nakamura, the current master of the Celestial Arts.

"Well," the student squeaked, "there's a guy waiting outside to fight you for the name of the dojo."

"Hmph… did you even ask him if he got the right dojo?" he took a sip from his sake.

"Yes, he really wanted to challenge this place."

Ryoho laughed. The student laughed as well. "Then I'll go outside and give this guy some common-sense." Ryoho placed his ramen on the table and walked outside. "Challenging the Celestial dojo… hah!" Ryoho murmured. "This guy must have been dropped on the head as a child."

Outside the challenger waited for him. The challenger sat lazily on the lush grass, his fingers ran across the blades. He had short silver hair. Ryoho cleared his throat, the boy looked up. He had silver flinted-eyes. The boy smirked, "Sure took you long, old man." He stood up.

"Sorry, I was busy eating my afternoon snack." Ryoho quipped. He noticed that the boy was holding a plush dragon. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing with stuffed animals?"

"I'm nineteen… it's an awkward age." The boy replied. He placed the plush animal on the ground. "So, are we going to start or not?"

Ryoho glared at the boy, and began to introduce himself, "I am Ryoho Naka—"

"Yadayadayada… I know who you are." The boy combed his hair with the tips of his fingers. "Let's cut to the chase, Ryoho. I'm Reiji Zephyr… I am no one's student nor anyone's master."

"I noticed." Ryoho said under his breath. "You lack a huge amount of discipline."

"I know." Reiji whispered sharply. "I just don't care what other people think."

"Let's begin!" Ryoho shouted. "Let's end this quickly. My ramen is getting cold."

"Alright." Reiji answered.

Ryoho placed his arms in front of him, strong gales began to pass by. He closed his eyes and began to chant. The dirt from the ground took to the air, it formed an eddy. Swirls of dust and dirt filled the air, no one could see anything except for the one who conjured the wind. He felt something weigh down his shoulders. Something grabbed both sides of his head. Reiji was sitting on his shoulders, "Too slow." The boy whispered.

Reiji walked out of the dojo carrying a wooden sign, a backpack was slung over his back. He laughed out loud. "That was too easy!"

A silver dragon landed next to him and walked on all fours, "That was amazing, Master Reiji. You didn't even need my assistance." The dragon said happily.

"Rakgi…" Reiji murmured. "How many times do I need to tell you, 'I am not anyone's master'. Don't call me that you know I hate it."

"Sorry…" Rakgi apologized. He passed through some oncoming civilians.

"Hwow!" one of the civilians shuddered. "That was cold!"

"Maybe someone just walked all over your grave." The other mused.

"Don't be so superstitious." They laughed and continued on, forgetting about the cold rush of wind.

Reiji looked back at the civilians then at Rakgi. He scowled at the dragon, "How could you pass right through them!" he hissed.

"I guess I didn't see them." Rakgi answered.

"Not see them? You're as big as an elephant! How could you not see them! What if they see you!" Reiji scolded the beast. He placed the wooden sign on the ground and opened his backpack. He retrieved the plush dragon toy, "Get in." he said to Rakgi.

Rakgi Oversouled into the plush object. Reiji placed the toy on the ground and picked up the wooden sign. He walked on as the little possessed stuff toy followed behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N) Heeheehee… I got the inspiration on the dinner thing from FRIENDS. Rachel cooked this Shepherd's Pie… she followed the instructions all wrong and mixed ladies' fingers, ground meat and whipped cream together. Now the whole gang tried to make up excuses to not eat the pie. Gawd, I liked that episode.

On chapter three, I kinda forgot that Jun existed there. I noticed that I was also a bit off on their personalities. I guess I was too focused on the Ranma side.

I noticed that I do use a lot of commas… yeah… I really don't like short sentences… I have this tendency to cram as much ideas in one sentence. I guess I have to fix that.

May the one who created that worm virus be plagued by whatever he hates! My diskette was attacked again so I had to write all of this again from scratch!

Well, you guys know the drill by now.

With love,

Pazaway- tiger


	5. Giant Pigeons

CHAPTER FIVE

"GIANT PIGEONS"

(A/n) The story is continued at the time frame 'one week ago'. I hope you got my drift… lolz…

"Sensei!" the student squeaked as the dust settled. He ran to his fallen master who lay sprawled out on the ground. Quickly he checked the pulse, it was faint but it was there. The student looked around for the challenger, he was gone and so was their sign. He ran inside and called for the other students, together they carried Ryoho's body inside to his room.

Ryoho's eyes fluttered open, he sat up and stared on. A student ran to him and knelt, "Are you alright, Master Ryoho?" he asked. There was no reply, Ryoho just looked past him, past the walls onto nowhere. "Master Ryoho?" the student looked at Ryoho's eyes, soulless, void of any life.

The mess hall was big, few students littered around gossiping.

"Did you hear? Our school lost to an outsider!"

"No way… what happens now? I don't want to leave this place."

"There ain't no more Celestial arts… it took me years just to learn one stupid technique and it closes down!"

"Yeah… what happened to the old fart anyway? He lost in a few seconds."

"Garu said he was in shock of losing… locked up in that little room of his. Just fazed out."

"How did he lose anyway? The house doctor said there weren't any bruises or anything. No damage at all. It's like he just lay down and went to sleep."

"Maybe the challenger bribed him?"

"Nah… Master Ryoho ain't like that… why would he go into shock then?"

"The challenger must've asked for a larger price."

"Don't be so stupid…"

"I don't care about that anymore… I'm packing up and going home. Dojo's closed down an' all."

"Uh-huh, Sora's right… I'm leaving this dump."

The students dispersed, leaving the mess hall empty once more.

Garu watched his master sit there, quietly he observed. Ryoho hadn't moved since he woke up hours ago. He was getting worried, "Master Ryoho?". He saw a finger twitch. "Master Ryoho, please snap out of it…" he whispered. Then he noticed a glimmer of life in his sensei's eyes. "Master Ryoho!"

Ryoho's right arm moved up to his chest, he closed his fist. He said something that was inaudible to Garu. The student quickly ran to his master's side, "What, Master? What!" Ryoho's closed fist opened quickly, he moved his hand across Garu's chest. He moved his index finger around where Garu's heart was located, he closed his fist again. "Wh-what are you trying to say, master?" Garu asked, the tears flowed in his voice. The small glimmer of life faded from Ryoho's eyes. His right hand fell limply on the ground and the man returned to his trance-like state.

(A/n) alrighty! Let's go back to the normal time frame… shall we?

Jun and Pilika returned from the lanai with both bowls empty. "That was delicious!" Pilika cried out. Jun just smiled.

"Glad to see you liked it!" Akane said happily. She turned to Ranma, "See, not all my cooking's bad." She said triumphantly.

'Yeah right.' Ranma thought as rolled his eyes.

Jun yawned, "Miss, could you tell me where my room is? Me and my friend Pilika are very tired."

Akane nodded, "Well, uhm… we only have one extra room… is it alright if we let you sleep all together?"

"Of course it's fine!" Pilika said.

"That's good." Akane told them where the extra room was, which was where Rio and Len was staying.

"Are you coming with us, Anna?" Jun asked the blonde itako.

Anna settled the glass on the table and stood up, "Sure." She answered. She followed Pilika and Jun. Lee Pai Long wasn't too far behind carrying their luggage with ease.

Yoh and Trey walked in the kitchen. Yoh carried his bowl and placed it on the sink. Akane noticed that Trey didn't carry his bowl, "Uhm… Mr. Clay?"

"Hey, Trey." Yoh nudged Trey at the shoulder.

"Uh… what?"

"Where's the bowl?"

"What bowl?" Trey said confusedly.

"She means your teriyaki bowl." Yoh whispered in his ear.

"Oh that!" Trey clasped his hands together. He laughed, "you know… it's a really funny story. This huge pigeon came!" Trey stretched his arms sidewards to show Akane how big the bird was. "Then he saw the teriyaki Yoh and I were eating. It dove down at me…" Trey plunged his arm downwards and whistled to create a sound effect. "… then grabbed the teriyaki—bowl and all and flew off!" he grinned widely. "I tried to get the food back… but it was already far off."

Akane raised a brow, "I thought you just left it up on the roof."

"Yeah…" Trey said, he shrugged.

Yoh laughed, "That would've sounded a lot better wouldn't it?" The truth was… Yoh and Trey were looking for a place to dump the stuff, Trey suggested the gutter up the roof. Yoh poured the watery contents in the gutter, Trey did the same but the bowl slipped from his grasp and fell into the gutter. It fell in too deep to retrieve.

Trey sighed, "Boy am I bushed." He tried to divert the topic. "Can I, like, go to my room now?"

Akane told Trey and Yoh where their room was.

"It's like a big sleepover!" Pilika squealed as she jumped on her futon.

"I can't believe that I'm sharing the room with all of you!" Len complained. "I'm the one with the broken leg here."

"It's not a broken leg, Len. It's a sprain." Jun said, she combed her long green hair.

Yoh stretched, he walked to the luggage and pulled his clothes, "Come on guys. Let's dress up already. We'll leave the ladies here to change." He said, he opened the door.

Trey grabbed his clothes from his suitcase and followed, Rio did the same. Len growled as he stood up, it was unfair that he had to share _his_ room with all of those ruffians. Lee Pai Long stepped out of the room and stood by the door.

Yoh slung his clothes over his back, "Where's Morty?"

"Dunno." Trey answered. "Probably still around dumping that toxic waste that girl tried to feed us."

"She does look cute… but I do not like a woman that tries to feed me poison. I think that she and that poor boy have an established relationship already." Rio mused.

Len kept quiet, he left his crutches at the room. They stopped at the entrance to the bathroom, "I'll change first." Len volunteered.

"Hey, not fair! I got here first!" Trey argued.

"I'm the one with the handicap." Len answered calmly.

Trey growled. He noticed the puddle of water by Len's feet… Len turned the knob and pulled open the door. Water washed past him, drenching the Chinese boy to the skin. "IS THIS A JOKE?" Len shouted.

Trey and Yoh laughed, "Go ahead! Change first!" Trey said as he muffled his laughter.

Len looked at Trey with menacing eyes, "I am going to kill you!" he murmured.

Morty walked out of the bathroom holding a plunger, he was as wet as Len. "Heeheehee… I think I plugged up the toilet with the teriyaki." He joked.

Everyone had changed, Lee Pai Long still stood at the entrance.

"What a vacation…" Pilika said as she lay down on her futon. She had on white pajamas with light-blue vertical lines.

"This is not considered a vacation." Len said out loud, he was sitting down on his futon, his back was against the wall. He wore black pajamas with streaks of red by the collar.

Jun's hair was down and she was wearing a white silk nightgown, "The first day wasn't really relaxing as I had expected."

Len grunted, "None of these should have happened… it's all because of that idiot Trey."

Trey was already sleeping, Len hurled a pillow at him. The sleeping boy still did not stir from his slumber.

"We might all as well go to sleep, my friends." Rio suggested.

"Rio's right, guys. Lights out." Yoh said as he switched off the lights.

Akane switched off the lights in the kitchen. She walked up to her room.

Ranma still lay there, still immobile. He tried to pound his fist on the table to gather attention. Then he heard the front door open, his heart raced. He sighed it was just Kasumi and Nabiki, he saw Kasumi look at him, "oh dear, Ranma fell asleep again on the table." She nodded her head and continued on to her room.

"Must be really tired." Nabiki commented.

"Wait!" Ranma whimpered. "Don't leave me here!" he couldn't raise his voice loud enough for anyone else to hear.

A few minutes had passed, Ranma groaned. He couldn't sleep in such a backbreaking position. Genma and Soun walked in, they were busy talking about the qualities of a good bar.

"Hey, Genma. Isn't that your son?" Soun pointed to Ranma.

Genma adjusted his glasses, "Hmm.. I believe you're right." He laughed, "Let sleeping dogs lie, Soun."

"Get me outta here!" Ranma grumbled.

"Awww… isn't that cute, little Ranma's talking in his sleep!" Genma said.

"Genma." Soun stood in front of Lee Pai Long.

"Yes, Soun?" Genma approached his buddy.

"Did you ever see this statue before?"

"I believe I haven't." Genma said, "It's pretty lifelike… except for the skin tone." He prodded at Lee Pai Long's arm. "It even feels like flesh."

"Amazing…" Soun murmured. "You think Nabiki got this?"

"Probably, she has enough money to buy anything she wants." Genma yawned. "Well, I am tired. Goodnight, Soun."

"Goodnight, Genma." Soun replied. They walked in opposite directions.

Yoh couldn't sleep, his stomach kept complaining about its emptiness. Everything was so quiet except for the usual snores coming from either Rio or Trey. He was in-between Anna and Len. It was clearly a danger zone, if he woke either one up he'd be dead.

He faced the ceiling, he felt a sharp pain at his left side. Len just kicked him. 'Ouch… I didn't know Len kicks in his sleep!" thought Yoh. He turned so that his back faced Len. Anna was facing him, she was fast asleep. Yoh watched her deep breaths, she looked so different… she seemed so peaceful. He had never seen Anna this way, she was always so cold, but he always knew that Anna always cared. Here it seemed that Anna couldn't be capable of being so harsh, she looked innocent like an angel. He just watched her sleep so quietly, that slowly he had also drifted into the land of dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a/N) Ooohhh…. Metaphors… heheheheh…. I wanted the ending of this chapter to be dramatic but not cheesy. There's a thick line between that (hope I did not cross into the cheesy domain). (biting lip) Anyway I finally got rid of that stupid worm virus. (Yehey for me!)

I know jokes are getting pretty lame but hang in there… I think that the story's getting interesting. There's still an encounter with Principal Kuno… heheheh…

Crud… it's Shaman King in Cartoon Network (I'm a Filipino in the Philippines) they repeated it again! WHY! Can I just get the DVD's! Nooo! They're too expensive! This is what I hate here! The Shaman King series in GMA is dubbed in Filipino (the Philippine dubbed version of the series is done) and I do NOT watch anything that is dubbed in Filipino… I HATE CARTOON NETWORK! Why do you repeat the show for the third time when the whole group didn't even get to Dobie Village! (tears at hair and screams so loud) WHY!

(smiles) Love you guys! And… you know the drill!

With tons o' love,

Pazaway-tiger

(LAUGHS madly)


	6. Almost frostbitten

CHAPTER SIX

"ALMOST FROSTBITTEN"

The sun has just risen, morning dew covered the green grass. Tis' a new day… tis a new beginning for—chaos…. BWAHAHAHAH!

Morty sat up from his futon and rubbed his eyes, he looked around… the room was strangely empty. He fixed up his futon and walked out of the guest's room. He could smell such delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen, he gulped as he remembered the incident from last night. He tiptoed past the kitchen, he saw two people by the stove, one was the brown-haired girl from the doctor and the other was Rio. He sighed a breath of relief, if Rio was the one helping with the cooking there's no need to flush anything down the toilet again… besides from… bah, you know what I mean.

Morty shuffled his feet over to the living room, he saw two middle-aged people sitting at the table. One was skinny, with long black hair, the other was quite the opposite. "Hello…" Morty said as he raised his hand in greeting.

Soun took a sip from his tea, "Yes, Akane has told me about you people… how long do you plan to stay?"

'Akane?' Morty thought, 'Oh, she must be the girl who… cooks…'. Morty laughed, "Well, not too long I hope." He answered.

Kasumi walked in the living room carrying breakfast, Rio followed with the rest of the meal. They both placed it at the center of the table.

'That woman is fit to become my queen…' Rio thought. 'She is perfect for me.'

Ranma dragged his feet to the table, his eyes were blood red, and there were bags under them too. Ranma didn't get sleep last night, he was too busy to try to move from his position. By the time he was able to move again it was already 5:00 in the morning. He sat lazily on his same spot and looked groggily at the food before him.

"Why are you like that, son?" Genma asked, "You got a decent night of sleep last night."

Ranma grumbled, his head thudded against the table, he began to snore.

"Hey, breakfast!" Yoh cried out as he walked in the living room from outside. "Great! I'm starving mad!"

"Where've you been?" Morty asked.

"He's been training." Anna answered the question. "Just because we are on vacation doesn't give him an excuse to stop training, does it?"

"I guess so." Morty answered quietly. "Where are Trey and the others?"

"Somewhere, probably." Yoh said between mouthfuls, he stopped then began eating again. This time at a slower pace.

"I'm glad that you enjoy my cooking!" Kasumi smiled. "But, I couldn't make it that good without your friend, Rio."

"Why thank you, madam." Rio said quite happily.

Akane walked in the living room, she had on her school uniform. She sat down next to her father and began to eat. Ranma was still snoozing away.

Trey, Pilika, Jun and Len walked in at the same time, Len still lugged around the useless crutches. They seated themselves on the table. "So who cooked this?" Trey asked as he examined the breakfast. He saw Anna and Yoh eating, he didn't wait for an answer.

"Where did you guys go to?" Morty asked.

"Just catching some sun." Trey answered. "We had to drag Len out the room…" he looked at Len with a wide grin. " being locked up in a little room is bad for someone with your condition, Lenny."

Len just growled. What condition? The sprain had already healed, he wanted to break those hellish crutches into pieces.

Akane looked at Ranma, who was _still_ sleeping. "Ranma! Let's go, we'll be late for school!" she yanked Ranma up. The boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Uh, yeah… I'll get there, you go on ahead." He murmured, he closed his eyes again, his body looked limp as Akane held him by the shirt. Akane looked at her guests, "We need to go to school, is it alright with you?"

"Yes, it is fine." Jun answered. "You can't let us get in the way of your education. Besides, we could help out a lot with chores here."

"Thanks." Akane walked out of the front door, Ranma followed like a drunk.

Ranma walked on, his movements so uncoordinated. He collided onto the wall, this shook him back into waking, "I'm fine" he grumbled. His eyelids drooped as he continued on.

"So, what brings you here?" Sound tried to start a conversation with his guests.

"Well, we were supposed to go to the Bahamas but something went wrong with the plane and we cash landed somewhere near here. We ran out of money at the Cat Cafe so we don't have anywhere else to go…" Pilika answered. She remembered to leave out some parts of the story.

"Oh…"

XXX

"I'm glad that I have someone to talk to when doing chores." Kasumi said as she hung the clothes on the line. Jun was next to her, doing the same.

"Well it is the least we could do for letting us stay here." Jun replied.

Kasumi smiled, "I didn't get your name, Miss."

"It's Jun Tao."

"I'm Kasumi Tendo."

Pilika was in the kitchen doing the dishes, Trey was on the roof 'unclogging' the gutters he and Yoh clogged up with Akane's teriyaki, he wretched every time he pulled out a chunk of meat. Len watched Trey from below with a huge smirk plastered on his face, "I'd really love to help you up there, Trey. But, being with my broken leg and all…"

"I'll show you a broken leg…" Trey grumbled. He reached his hand back in the gutter, he took out another nasty chunk and chucked it into the bucket. Just then, the bucket slid down from the roof and fell directly on top of Len's head. Trey laughed his head off.

Len threw the bucket off his head and wiped away the meat from his face. He grabbed his kwan-dao and swung it downwards on Trey. Trey jumped to the side, avoiding Len's fury by an inch. There was now a huge crevasse from where he was. Len looked up at him, eyes ablaze.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Trey snapped. Another swing came at him, Trey blocked it with his board. "Quit it!" he yelled. "What about your leg!"

"Don't mind me. I'm more worried about what I'll do to your bloody corpse!" Len yelled.

Soun and Genma watched the fight from the lanai. "They're good, for children." Soun commented.

"Hmph, that's just child's play." Genma replied, he looked at his shogi pieces. He was losing again. "Oh look at that!" Genma cried out.

"Where!" Soun looked at the direction Genma was pointing at. He looked back at Genma with a confused look, "You're kidding me, Genma. There's nothing there."

Genma laughed, he just switched the pieces around. He was relieved that Soun did not catch him. "Must be another wandering spirit."

Morty was wiping the floor when he heard this. He panicked, could these people see spirits as well? No that couldn't be, they would have noticed Amidamaru, Bason or Cory by now. He kept on wiping the floor with a rag.

"You should get his house an itako, Soun. It's infested with spirits!" Genma laughed.

"Very funny, Saotome." He moved a piece.

"If they only knew…" Morty said to himself.

"You missed a spot, Shorty." Anna looked down at Morty.

"I'll get to that." Morty quickly scrubbed the floor. "Where's Rio?"

"He left earlier."

Morty sighed, Rio always managed to get away when he wants to.

Trey kept blocking the attacks Len kept throwing at him. He couldn't find an opening to hit Len back, just for once. An idea flashed in Trey's mind.

Len's kwan-dao collided on Trey's snowboard, quickly Trey froze his board with solid ice, and the ice crept up to Len's kwan-dao. Len let go of his kwan-dao, the ice could move up to his fingers.

"Careful now! I don't want to give ya' frostbite!" Trey taunted.

Len clenched his teeth, "Bason—"

"Len!" Jun shouted sharply. She strode to her brother, "Don't do that here!"

Len glared at his sister, then he strode away. Leaving his crutches behind.

Yoh was busy scrubbing the bathroom tiles with bleach. His hands felt raw. Still it was the least he could do. Amidamaru appeared behind him, "Maybe you should rest?"

"Nah, the quicker I finish this the sooner I could have a long undisturbed nap." Yoh answered. "It's something to look forward to... but maybe Anna has some plans for training again."

Amidamaru just nodded at this. Somehow he wished that he could help Yoh, besides in the battlefield.

XXX

Rio walked around the neighborhood. He could bare to be imprisoned in that place. But… he couldn't wait or lunch when he could help his beloved Kasumi once more. He did a little skip, as he walked.

"Oh, a school." He said to himself. He stopped in front of the large black gates of Ranma's school. He slid open the gate and walked inside. He missed the atmosphere of a school, students were everywhere, the teacher's voice droning on when not one student was listening. He walked to the baseball field and watched the batters swing the bat hoping to get a home-run.

Tokageroh appeared behind him, "That looks easy. All you have to do is swing the stick and hit the ball." He scoffed.

Rio nodded, "Why don't you hide, Tokageroh. Maybe some students here could see you. I don't want a commotion."

Tokageroh sighed, "Fine." He disappeared.

Someone tapped Rio's shoulder. Rio turned to see who it is.

XXX

The teacher discussed the works of Edgar Allan Poe, he read aloud quotations filling the room with a certain eeriness. Akane tried to take down notes, she was irritated to see Ranma sleeping.

A few minutes later there was a blood-curdling scream. Most of the students jumped out of their seats. The teacher stopped, everything was quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a/N) Don't worry about cartoon network anymore…. I just sent them a letter bomb (laughs)

Sapphire-Amethyst: I… really…don't… know… sorry…. I haven't really seen Len interact with Pilika yet.

I'm so short on words today. Anyway I love you guys!

With tons of love,

Pazaway-tiger

P.S.- don't forget the reviews!


	7. Nice Crewcut

CHAPTER SEVEN

"NICE CREWCUT"

Some of the students scurried to the window to see what the commotion was all about. Akane pushed her was through the crowd of students, she gasped. Ranma followed, still half-asleep, "What happened?" he mumbled.

"Look!" Akane pointed outside. She heard a thud behind her, she looked over her shoulder; only to see that Ranma had collapsed on the floor… sleeping… again. Akane sighed, "So hopeless…"

XXX

"Oh my god!" a middle-aged man shouted. He had dark tinted glasses, a Hawaiian attire and a coconut plant sitting on the top of his head. He held one of those electronic razors in his hand. He looked down at Rio who was kneeling on all fours.

Rio dug his fingers into the dirt, tears streamed down his eyes. "How dare you…" he whispered. " HOW DARE YOU TRIM MY HAIR!" he yelled. He stood up and glared at Principal Kuno. A big wad of hair lay at his feet, Rio's soul was enveloped in an inferno. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the handle of his wooden sword. Kuno stepped back.

"Oh so sorry! I thought you were one of my students!" he said, he dropped the razor on the ground. He laughed. "It grows back anyway!"

A crowd of students now surrounded the two, blocking any escape route for Kuno. Rio slowly walked towards the cowering principal, "It will take a long time for it to grow back." He growled. He lifted his wooden sword over his head.

The students began to cheer for Rio. Rio swung his sword down at the cowering Kuno. Kuno ducked. The palm on his head split into two, the wooden sword just barely touching his head. Rio noticed that there was a kendo stick blocking his sword from hitting the principal's head. Rio stepped back. The one who owned the sword looked at Rio coldly. He had short brownish-black hair and had on a dark-blue robe.

Principal Kuno hugged this person tightly at the leg, "Oh son! I knew you would save me!" he cried.

Tatewaki looked at his father in disgust, "I'm only doing this for my image." He spat. "Now let go, so I could fight this fiend." Principal Kuno let go of the leg and crawled back. The shouts from the students became louder.

Nabiki stepped in. it was a moment or money-making opportunities. "Alright! Place your bets on who'd win. Tatewaki or the new guy?"

"Stop blocking my way, boy. I have unfinished business to attend to." Rio said.

Tatewaki squinted his eyes, quickly he charged at Rio. Rio blocked the attack. The students watched in awe as a flurry of attacks forced their way into either Rio or Tatewaki. Then both of them jumped away from one another, they were both panting. Rio was getting tired of this play, "Tokageroh." He mumbled.

Tokageroh appeared behind Rio, "Need my help now?" Tokageroh entered the wooden sword.

XXX

A student clambered up a tree to see what the commotion was all about. He had short black hair and a skeleton-like appearance. He looked through his binoculars with his sullen eyes. His heart raced as he saw a green-skinned spirit enter a man's wooden sword. The binoculars fell on the ground as Gosunkugi searched his school bag for a book. He squealed in delight as he pulled out a worn-out book. He scanned the pages thoroughly, "Here it is!" he said to himself. His thin bony fingers traced over the title. He read the article about Shamans, about spirit control, Oversoul… etc… etc… he was deeply engrossed in his readings. He leant backwards, thinking there was something to lean to and fell of the tree.

XXX

Tatewaki stepped back from Rio. His hair was matted with sweat, fear was in him. Somehow this man became stronger than before. He held the handle of his kendo sick tightly. He could feel his blood rushing to his ears.

Rio approached him, he swung his Oversouled sword downwards at Tatewaki. Tatewaki raised his kendo stick to defend himself and closed his eyes. He felt a light thud on his kendo stick, he opened his eyes. In terror he jumped back. His kendo stick was in two, his blue robe had a large gash and he was bleeding lightly from a wound in his chest.

He didn't know what to do, he dropped his stick and pushed his way through the crowd. The Principal crawled away too. The students jeered at the two retreating figures then they slowly dispersed.

Rio didn't chase after them, he ran his fingers over his shortly trimmed hair. He sighed, "No use crying over spilt milk." He told himself.

"That came in too late don't you think?" Tokageroh joked.

"Oh, you be quiet." Rio murmured.

XXX

"Alright, class!" the teacher scolded them. "Get back to your seats!"

The students returned to their designated seats. Akane had to kick Ranma to wake him up.

Akane had a hard time trying to pay attention to the teacher, she was amazed on how that man easily beat Tatewaki. She remembered Ranma saying that Tatewaki was getting stronger day by day. But… the guy that was staying over at their place was older… maybe experience was on his side.

XXX

Lee Pai Long was busy repairing the hue hole Len created a while earlier. Anna was watching television with Pilika. Pilika was trying to keep up with the plot of the soap opera Anna was watching. Jun and Kasumi seemed to get along pretty well, they were busy talking and drinking tea. Len locked himself up in the guest's room. Morty, Yoh and Trey lazed away outside; just looking at clear blue sky. They heard someone walk in.

Rio dragged his feet into the living room where Anna, Pilika, Jun and Kasumi were. Pilika gasped, "What happened to your hair!"

"Oh, dear!" Kasumi exclaimed. She stood up and approached Rio, "Your hair is unevenly cut. If you want I could fix it up for you."

Rio's eyes shone, "Yes please!"

Trey looked at Rio from outside, "You guys notice that only Rio's hair gets ruined when he fights?"

"Maybe it's a big magnet so that the blows would head straight to his hair." Morty chuckled.

"How are you even sure that Rio fought today?" Yoh asked, his eyes still closed.

"Rio's not that stupid to cut his hair like that." Trey answered. Then he stopped to think, "Or… maybe he is."

The trio laughed.

XXX

Rio looked at himself in a mirror that was handed to him by Kasumi. His hair was in a neatly trimmed crew cut. He was happy that Kasumi trimmed his hair for him, it made it even more special, "Why… thank you!" he said as he stood up.

"Wow, Rio!" Pilika said.

Anna didn't bother to look at Rio, every other hairstyle of Rio was all the same to her.

"You're really good, Kasumi!" Jun commented.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kasumi replied humbly.

Rio walked outside to the three guys lying on the grass. "Look at what my beloved queen gave me!"

Trey looked at Rio's new hairstyle, "Don't tell me… she signed you up in an army!" he joked.

"Very funny."

"It looks pretty good, Rio." Yoh said as he opened his eyes. "It just made your head look bigger."

XXX

Gosunkugi pulled himself up. "There are shamans here!" he whispered to himself. He grabbed his book and ran to his class, thoughts coursed through his mind. Why hasn't he thought of that before? He could just capture a spirit and command it to destroy Ranma… and voila! He has Akane all for himself. Gosunkugi laughed. It will all be easy. All the notes to capture a spirit were in his book… all he has to do is find one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N) (**blush**) I am so flattered… anyway, Sapphire-Amethyst, I hope that they finish SK too or I'd hate myself for not watching that Philippine dubbed version. If they didn't… well the letter bomb's on its way.

Showstopper: hey, what happened to you? I miss your reviews.

Al? what ?

I'm still not sure on what to do with Pilika, people out there, please voice out your opinions. I'd appreciate each and every one.

With love,

Pazaway-tiger


	8. Dragon Smoker

CHAPTER EIGHT

"DRAGON SMOKER"

Reiji walked into a narrow alleyway with a little toy dragon, a backpack and a wooden sign. The alleyway was dark and damp, rats scurried everywhere. Muck seeped out of the ground, the paint had chipped off the building walls. He approached an ebony door that was decaying before his eyes. He turned the bronze doorknob and stepped inside.

He entered a room that was bare, wallpaper had begun to peel. The linoleum floors had yellowed with age. Cobwebs hung at the four corners of the room. At the very far corner was a pile of dojo signs and a dusty old bed. Reiji dumped the newly attained sign at the pile. Then jumped on the spring bed. Dust was everywhere.

Rakgi flapped his little cloth wings and joined Reiji in the dusty bed. "Tired?" the plush dragon asked.

"No…" Reiji answered he turned to his side to look away from the dragon.

Rakgi sighed, it was the seventh dojo Reiji had challenged and defeated since he started a week ago with the Celestial dojo.

The boy sat up and pulled a box of cigarettes from his bag, he took a cigarette. "Light it." He said to Rakgi.

Rakgi looked at the cigarette with his blue plastic eyes, "I did not accompany you to become your personal lighter." The toy dragon blew a flame at the box. Soon it was engulfed in flames and Reiji tried frantically to put it out.

"What did you do that for!" he cried at the spirit. "That was my last box!"

"You promised me that you wouldn't smoke." Rakgi spat flames at the cigarette Reiji was holding. The last cigarette went up in flames.

"Hey!" the boy yelled as he dropped the flaming cigarette. Rakgi hopped around the room, blowing smoke rings from his mouth. "Stop that! You want me to quit smoking and you do it right in front of me!"

Rakgi stopped and looked at Reiji, "It isn't smoking if a dragon does it. We need to exhale the smoke that's trapped in us when we breathe fire."

Reiji growled, "I'd so love to stuff you up with tobacco and smoke YOU!" he threatened.

"Go ahead… I'm dead anyway, I'll just look for another object to go into. Too bad for the plush toy though… your mother toiled for days to make you this toy." Rakgi answered, he continued to puff smoke rings.

Reiji hurled a pillow at the stuff toy. Rakgi simply dodged. He left the toy and returned to his original form, Rakgi is a huge dragon with bone-like plates all over his body. The plates looked like they were made of silver, and so did his broad wings. Wisps of smoke continually came out of his nostrils. Only his eyes weren't a shade of gray… they were turquoise. His claws were like diamonds, they could pierce through anything… too bad he was a spirit. Rakgi stuck his serpent-like tongue out at Reiji.

"Stick your tongue back out at me again and your dead."

"Oh, that would be news… 'Spirit of Dead Dragon Dies'." Rakgi mused.

"Get back in the toy!" Reiji ordered.

"Why?"

"You take up all the room."

"I'm a spirit, just go through me."

"I hate it when I go through you. It's like walking into a freezer."

Rakgi rolled his eyes, and entered the toy again.

Minutes had passed, Reiji lay down on the dusty old bed. He took a small blood-stained notebook from his backpack and opened it, it was his father's log book.

Rakgi (in the stuffed toy) hopped next to Reiji, "Reading again? How many times have you read THAT?"

"I lost count after the tenth time." Reiji answered, he turned a page.

"Hmph… I get tired of reading… there are always notes or articles that give us dragons a bad name. Like 'sow dragon's teeth'… we don't spread mishaps you know. What's even worse is the vulgar terms they use about us." Rakgi snorted, "chase the dragon… hah! It is much harder than taking an illegal drug. My cousin Argoth used to run from this man called Don Quixote… I think that what he was called… well that man was crazy… crazy enough to chase after Argoth. Argoth was cunning, fast and as sly as a fox… no one could catch him… until he was poisoned by a farmer. Told him not to eat dead cows…. "

"Yes, that's nice." Reiji mumbled.

"You're not listening to me are you!"

Reiji pulled out a piece of paper that looked like it was folded and refolded hundred of times. He picked up a stick from the floor, "Hey." He mumbled as he shoved the stick in front of Rakgi's face.

"What? Now you want to smoke sticks?"

"I'm not that desperate." The boy answered. Rakgi pulled back, then he blew a flame at the tip of the stick. Reiji put it out and used the ashes to streak a line in the piece of paper.

Rakgi looked at the pile of signs next to the bed, "We have enough wood here to renovate the room."

"That's not what it's for."

"Then what is it for?"

"Something else…"

XXX

"Master Yoh," Amidamaru approached Yoh who was still lazing around on the green grass.

Yoh opened one eye, "Yes, Amidamaru."

"I was just going to say that Bason and I are going to visit the nearby cemetery."

"Knock yourselves out."

Amidamaru nodded then disappeared.

Ranma and Akane walked in the living room, Ranma was still half-asleep. Soun looked at them, "Why don't you take the guests at the local bath house?"

"Why?" Akane asked.

"Well, something has clogged up the pipes here. Kasumi already called for a plumber but it will take a while. Take them to the bath house." Soun gave Akane enough Yen to pay for them all.

Just then Happosai came darting past them carrying a new haul of underwear.

Len walked out of his room with his crutches, he noticed the same old man run up to him. Happosai tried to stop before he could collide onto Len… again. But he was too fast. After that bras and panties were everywhere. Happosai jumped up, Len yanked a bra off his head, "YOU AGAIN!" the cried at the same time as they made eye contact.

"You ruined my new haul!" Happosai shouted.

Soun noticed the commotion and ran to Happosai, "Master, please. He is just a child."

"No! He has to learn!" Happosai clenched his fist, "It will be the last time someone ruined my sweet haul!"

"You perverted old elf." Len mumbled, he dropped his crutches and grabbed his kwan-dao.

"HAPPO FIRE BLAST!" Happosai threw a bomb at Len, Len quickly cut through the bomb, it exploded behind him.

"Is that all?" Len scoffed.

The old man growled, this time he threw the biggest he had ever made.

Len looked at the monstrous bomb, "Where did you get such a hideous thing!" he stepped back. Akane ran to the room and gasped.

XXX

Gosunkugi ran to the nearest cemetery, he passed gravestone after gravestone looking for a spirit that would do his bidding.

"What are you looking for, sonny?" a spirit of an elderly man asked Gosunkugi.

Gosunkugi jumped in surprise, "J-just looking for a spirit that could help me with something…"

"Oh… you won't find anyone here. They all left for heaven."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Well… I am waiting for my wife. I promised we would go to heaven together."

"Oh." Gosunkugi could hear whispers behind a tombstone, "Could you tell me who is there?" he pointed to the tombstone.

"I don't know. Last time I checked I was the only spirit 'ere." The old man disappeared and reappeared, "Well… they're new. But it's funny… I don't recall a burial for a samurai or a Mongolian." The spirit scratched his head. "Maybe I'm forgetting things…"

"S-samurai!" Quickly, Gosunkugi peered behind the tombstone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/n) Hello people! Honestly I didn't think I'd get this far. I didn't even think that I would get past chapter one… Thanks to Showstopper who reviewed the first chapter and with that one review I made it to chapter two. Thank you every one for all your reviews without them… well you know what will happen.

Lady-water-dragon: I thought that this story was based more on Ranma… because they are on Nerima… it's all balanced out when you think about it.

I know that the bomb wouldn't fit in the hallway… but it did! So there!

If you have any questions about this just ask. Don't worry if it's stupid…. There ain't no such thing as stupid questions only stupid people who don't ask the questions.

Just a reminder… no reviews no chapter nine.

With love,

Pazaway-tiger


	9. A trip to the Bath house

CHAPTER NINE

"A TRIP TO THE BATH HOUSE"

The hiss of the fuse echoed throughout the hall. Len stepped back, how on earth was he going to get out of this one. The bomb towered over him ominously. Happosai jumped down from the bomb and tried to scurry away, Soun grabbed him by his tiny little legs, "Master, don't leave me!" he whined.

Happosai tried to shake Soun off him, "Let go of me! I have some urgent business to attend to!" he cried. He pounded on Soun's until the Tendo finally let go.

Anna walked in the hallway, wondering what all the shouting was about, "What is that?" she said with a slight tinge of fear in her voice.

The little flame had engulfed the last part of the fuse—

XXX

The earth rumbled beneath Amidamaru and Bason. They stopped talking and listened intently, "Did you hear that, Bason." Amidamaru whispered.

Bason look at the column of black smoke rising from a distance, "That is where they are staying!" Bason cried.

'This is my chance!' thought Gosunkugi. He held a finely made net in his hands, there was a big grin on his face. The net was an heirloom, Gosunkugi didn't bother with it since he did not know what it did… until he read the book. The net is the Spirare Limen, it is able to bind the spirit within it's fine thread that was dipped in the blood who had crafted it. Gosunkugi stealthily walked around the tombstone, ready to pounce at his prey. "YOU'RE MINE, SAMURAI!" he yelled as he jumped. "Huh!"

Gosunkugi found himself with a face full of dirt and entangled with his own net. The samurai was gone. He clenched his teeth in fury, as he untangled himself from the net. He stood up and brushed the dust of him clothes, "Just a minor setback." He reminded himself. "At least I know there's a good spirit here." He laughed, Ranma will be long gone…

XXX

Len wiped away the black soot from his face, he coughed. "I-I'm alive…" he mumbled. His heart was still thumping in his chest.

Black smoke seeped out of the doors and windows of the Tendo household. Ranma was now wide awake as he ran to the ashen-black hallway, "What happened!" he shouted.

Anna was deathly furious, she just kept quiet and walked away.

"Oh, dear…" Kasumi said. "what a mess."

"Aw man!" The lower portion of Trey was covered entirely in soot. "There's ash everywhere in the house!"

Yoh walked in, patches of ash were all over his clothes, and he chuckled, "Is this all? I thought a volcano erupted."

"My new suit!" Rio screamed.

"Is everyone alright!" Amidamaru appeared with Bason. Bason quickly went to Len.

Soun raised his finger, "Who's up to go to the bath house?"

XXX

The group walked by the sidewalk… the group being: Anna, Yoh, Pilika, Jun, Trey, Len, Morty, Ranma, Akane and Kasumi. Mr. Tendo and Rio decided that they would be left behind for the meantime.

Akane noticed that Len didn't use his crutches anymore. "Uhm… hey."

Len looked at her, "What!"

"I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Len Tao." He mumbled.

"Oh, Len, is your leg fine?"

"Of course it is fine! How could I walk then?" he shot at her. He was clearly in a bad mood. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be handicapped, "I'm a fast healer." He quickly added.

Ranma listened to the conversation, he scowled at Len. Something was up, "That means you don't have to stay with us anymore, right?" he spoke up.

"Oh, Ranma." Kasumi said cheerily, "they could stay as long as they want."

"We look like a bunch of homeless people." Yoh joked. Nobody answered, it was true… they were all covered in black soot.

"How much farther to this bath house?" Anna asked.

"Not much." Akane answered. "You did remember to bring… you know."

"Yes, we brought them." Jun said as she patted her bag.

"I can't wait to soak up." Trey mumbled, "The ash is starting to itch." He scratched his sooty leg.

Morty sighed, instead of the white sandy beaches of the Bahamas they had to bathe in a little public bath house.

"Here we are!" Kasumi chirped.

XXX

Trey jumped into the bath; water splashed everywhere. "Hahahah! This feels so good!" he shouted.

Morty, Len and Yoh followed. Trey submerged his head under the water, then he resurfaced. His blue hair was now covering his eyes, he pushed it aside. He approached Yoh, "Hey where's the Ramen guy?"

"I think he was called Ranma." Morty said as he heard Trey's question.

"Yeah, yeah… Where's Ranma then?"

"Probably still changing." Yoh answered. Just then a small little man jumped in the pool (or whatever you call the pools in the bath house), he was followed by a red-headed girl.

"There's a girl in the guy's area of the bath!" Trey yelled. He clung to the edge of the pool.

"What are you talking about?" Morty said.

"I said there was a girl in here." Trey answered, his face became serious. Trey saw Ranma emerge from where the girl jumped into, he noticed that he looked pissed-off. "Hey Ranma! You saw a girl, right?"

Ranma looked at Trey, should he tell them about his curse? Probably not, it wasn't that important. "What girl?" he mumbled.

"Red-head. Kinda looked like you… when you think about it."

"Nope."

Trey fumed, "But I saw a girl! And believe me, these eyes don't lie." He pointed to his eyes.

"You are just delusional." Len said as he placed a towel on his forehead.

"I'm not delusional!" Trey shot back. He jumped on Len and pushed the boy's head underwater. Len flailed his hands around as he tried to resurface, finally Trey let go of him. Len gasped for air.

"You idiot!" Len yelled, his fist was clenched.

Trey pointed at him and laughed, "Dude! Y-your hair!" Yoh laughed along with him. Ranma raised a brow.

"What do you mean 'my hair'?" Len barked, he was furious that Trey and Yoh found him amusing. He slid his hands to where the spike on top of his head was… it wasn't there. Len's hair was sleek, the hair that was fashioned as a spike ran down to his shoulders.

"What do you use to hold it up anyway?" Yoh asked.

Len didn't answer, he was embarrassed and furious at the same time. He turned away from them… this was the second time he had felt this way since the Cat Café.

"Come on Lenny, I doesn't even look that bad." Trey said as he tried to bottle in his laughter.

Yoh lean on the side of the bath, he was between Morty and Ranma. Ranma had a towel covering his eyes, probably resting. Morty was lost in thought. Yoh let out a deep breath, "Time to re-lax…" he murmured.

A little stream of bubbles rose from the water in front of Yoh. Morty looked at him questioningly, "Yoh, if you really wanted to 'relax' could you get out of the pool?"

Ranma lifted the towel from his eyes, "Kid, this _is_ a public bath house."

"But it wasn't me!" Yoh protested.

"_Right_…" Ranma mumbled, he inched away from Yoh.

The bubbles became bigger.

XXX

"Did you hear that?" Kasumi asked them.

"I did not hear anything." Jun answered.

"Hmm… I thought I heard a scream."

"Me too." Pilika joined in. "I think it came from the guy's section of the bath."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello again! I made the Spirare Limen up and there will a lot more of those spirit capturing things in Gosunkugi's attic waiting to be used. Spirare means 'to breathe' but that is where the word spirit comes from. Limen is threshold.

I know my Ranma cast is a bit out of character... but it is hard to do it since i haven't watched the show for months.

I know you can add pictures in your profile... if you can... can you tell me how?

With love,

pazaway-tiger


	10. Ice Bucket

CHAPTER TEN

"Bucket of Ice"

A little bald head rose from underneath the thick stream of bubbles, "Hey, I'll forgive that friend of yours. If you help me out." He winked.

Yoh yelled in panic. He tried to scamper away from Happosai's floating head.

"What happened?" Morty asked.

"It's the old bald guy!" Yoh gasped.

Ranma quickly lifted the wet towel from his eyes, "Where!"

"I don't know… he was just here."

Trey waded over to them, "What's with all the yelling?"

Just then cold water rained over them. Trey could hear a piercing shriek. He quickly looked around just to find himself face to face with a red-headed girl. He gasped as all the blood drained from his head. His nose bled and he collapsed limply on the pool.

Ranma quickly jumped out of the pool and she quickly ran to get some hot water.

Yoh ran to Trey's floating body, quickly he yanked him up. Trey's face was bloody. His eyes were rolled back. "Trey!" Yoh shouted.

Ranma returned. "Happosai!" he bellowed. He looked around, the old pervert is here. He needs to get him… fast.

Trey snapped out of dazed state, he spat out some swallowed water, "I told you! There's a girl here!"

Happosai was swimming swiftly underneath the water. Looking for a possible way to get to the girls section of the bath. There used to be hole under the wall… but it was clogged up.

Len noticed a small shadow underneath the pool's surface. He reached in and grabbed the object. He gasped in surprise. It was the old pervert.

"I told your friend that I will be willing to forgive you… if you help me get to the other side of the wall…"

"My sister's on the other side of that wall…" Len growled.

"Well… ah… er…"

Before Happosai could answer he was hurled across the pool by Len. He skimmed across the water like a skipping stone.

"What a pervert…" Len grumbled.

XXX

Trey placed a wad of tissue up his nose to stop the bleeding, "I tell ya' there's a girl here."

Morty looked around, "Maybe it was Len… he does look different with that hair of his wet."

"Len doesn't have flaming red hair!" Trey shouted back. "Ask Ramen… he probably saw her too since she jumped on where he was."

"You mean Ranma?" Yoh corrected.

"Ramen… Ranma… Geez! What's the difference!"

"You know, Trey, if you want to see something that bad you usually do see it." Yoh said with a wide grin.

Trey clenched his jaw and he turned beet red. "I'm not a PERVERT!"

"Speaking of Ranma… where is the guy, anyway?" Morty noted. The trio looked around hoping to catch sight of their host.

Ranma walked to them, he looked tired. Quickly he sank into the water and resurfaced, "Did you see Happosai?" he gasped.

"Happo-who?" Trey asked.

"The ugly old bald perverted man."

"Nope… but did you see a red-headed girl here?"

"I told you already. NO."

"Why are you looking for that old guy anyway?" Morty questioned.

"Isn't it obvious…? That guy's a big pervert… what does a pervert do in a public bath house?"

Trey squinted his eyes as he looked at Ranma closely, "…play…with…himself…?"

"No…! He tries to get to their side." He pointed to the big wall. Just then a small water bucked floated idly by them. Quickly, Ranma split it into two with one blow.

"What issues do you have with buckets?" Yoh asked whimsically.

"He could hide under them… I need to catch that old fart before he could get there." Ranma said in a whisper. "Hey, isn't your sister on that side too?" he looked at Trey.

"P-pilika!" Trey screamed. "Where's that sicko hiding…" he growled.

"So… when did the buckets here grow feet?" Yoh pointed to a water bucket crawling past them.

Ranma dashed to it and lifted it from the ground. There was nothing underneath it, he looked at it from underneath. There was a sudden jet of warm water that sprayed into his. Ranma yelled in surprise and dropped the bucket. Happosai quickly scurried away.

"You're not getting to Pilika!" Trey screamed as he helplessly tried to catch Happosai. He slipped on a bar of soap that sent him skidding all over the floor. Yoh leaped over Trey who was sprawled on the floor. Happosai turned a sharp right, Yoh couldn't follow. He slipped and collided onto the wall.

"You're never going to catch me!" Happosai squealed. He stopped immediately and jumped back as Len's kwan-dao swung downwards. "Are you thinking about my offer, boy?" Happosai asked devilishly.

"After you embarrassed me! Are you out of your mind!" Len shouted as he prepared another attack. He thrust his weapon towards Happosai. The old man simply jumped… then he disappeared.

A pillar of ice crashed onto Len. Len flew backwards and landed on his back. Trey stood opposite of him, holding his snowboard and scratching his head, "Oops…?"

Len growled. "What do you mean, 'oops'!" He sat up and rubbed his sore back. "I had him!"

"Well… so did I!"

Yoh walked up to them. "Where is he then?"

They heard a splash. They turned and saw Ranma in the water swimming towards Happosai, who was trying to fit himself in a little hole in the wall. Ranma yanked him out and held the perverted fool by his feet. "Got you now!" Ranma grinned victoriously. Happosai simply smiled. Then he blew water straight at Ranma's face. Ranma dropped Happosai (again) in the water and wiped the water from his eyes.

Yoh quickly dove into the water after Happosai. Then he resurfaced just a few moments earlier, "I lost him."

"Did you check the hole?" Trey shouted over to him.

"Yeah…" then he scratched his head, "I don't think he could fit through that mouse hole." Yoh noticed a bucket suspiciously crawling towards the men's locker room. "Uhm…" he pointed to the crawling bucket behind them.

Len quickly turned and swung his kwan-dao straight down at the bucket. It split into two.

Trey screamed, "Dude! You killed the man!"

Ranma knelt with one knee and examined the each halve of the pail. "He's not dead. He's not even here."

Yoh got out of the water. "He's fast." Out of the blue thy heard a shriek coming from the other side of the wall.

"Pilika!" Trey yelled as he darted off. Ranma, Yoh and Len were in pursuit.

The receptionist was busy reading a novel, until he heard people scampering around the locker room. "Not again…" he mumbled as he continued reading. Just then four guys barged out of the room and ran to the women's bath. "Wait! You're not allowed in there!" he yelled.

"Happosai!" Ranma yelled as they jumped on the old man. They tugged on Happosai's rubbery face in blazing fury.

"Ahem…"

The foursome looked up. Akane looked down at them. She wore a bathing-suit and so did the others.

"A-akane…" Ranma stuttered.

"I thought you knew that we'd wear these."

"W-well… I guess I forgot."

Yoh let go of Happosai's face, "Who screamed?" he looked around, seeing if Anna was alright.

"Happosai."

Yoh looked at Happosai who was crying on the ground.

XXX

They walked back to the Tend household. Pilika noticed Len's hair. It was already dried and looked like the soft downy feathers of a chick. His usual spike wasn't there. "You know, Len. You look a lot better without you're spike."

Len didn't answer, but he appreciated the comment.

Trey placed his hands at the back of his head, "You know… what I still don't get… is how that red-headed girl got in the guy's bath."

"Oh, that's just Ranma." Kasumi answered.

"Ranma!" Trey looked at Ranma. "But he's a guy… I must be hallucinatin'"

"Did Ranma not tell you?"

"Tell me about what?"

"His curse."

"Curse…" Trey's voice droned away.

"If he gets dowsed by cold water he turns to a girl. When it's hot water he turns back to a guy." Kasumi explained.

"No way!"

Ranma bit his lip. He hates it when someone just finds out about this curse of his.

Jun looked up at the stars, "What happened to that old man?"

XXX

"Get me outta here!" Happosai screamed. He couldn't move from his ice prison. That blue-haired freak jammed him in a bucketful of water and froze it up. He blew air into the ice hoping that it would melt faster. He stopped momentarily… _those children are not to be messed with. _He didn't sense it earlier in the commotion… but their chi was immense that he could still feel its power until now.

XXX

"It's late, Reiji." Rakgi whispered to his master. His cold icy breath disturbed the faint candlelight.

Reiji sat on his dusty old bed holding a candle. He scanned the pages of his father's logbook. He traced his finger over one particular phrase: Anything Goes Martial Arts.


	11. A Shot of Hypothermia

Chapter 11

"A Little Shot of Hypothermia"

Trey lugged around a pail of water as treaded towards Ranma who was sitting by their lanai. He approached the brunette martial artist slowly, careful not to make any sound. He dipped his hand in the bucket, instantly the temperature of the water began to drop. He bit his lip to stop himself from snickering as he lifted the pail from the ground. Trey tipped the bucket over and dropped its freezing contents straight onto Ranma's head.

"Wow, so you do turn into a girl." Trey mused as he tried to keep his laughter in.

Ranma stared straight at Trey, drenched from head to toe. He— I mean 'she' gritted her teeth to stop her lips from chattering. "D-didn't Kasu-umi e-explain th-that to y-y-ou?" she hissed. She crossed her arms to warm them from the cold.

Trey scratched his sky blue hair, "Well… I won't believe it until I see it with my own two eyes." He chuckled.

The water was freezing and the night breeze was cold. Trey noticed Ranma's lips turn blue. He noticed Jun step outside and gasp at the drenched red-head. "What happened here?"

Just moments after those words left her mouth Ranma collapsed on the wooden floor.

"Oops." Trey mumbled as he stared down at the fainted girl by his feet.

Jun ran towards Ranma and checked her pulse. It was barely there.

"Well?" Trey asked.

Jun looked up to Trey and scowled, "Don't just stand there. Call for help!" she barked.

Trey jumped back in surprise and darted off. He lost his footing and slid across the floor, stopping as he collided onto Rio. Rio toppled over and fell on his bum.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Rio screamed as he rubbed his sore bum.

"Th-the Ranma guy— I mean girl. Guy. Whatever!" Trey stood up. "Need to get help. Fast!" he muttered as he sped on.

Jun called on Lee Pai Long to carry Ranma to a warm place while Trey called for help. Hypothermia doesn't set that fast— but if you had spirits by your side…

Ranma continued to shiver as Lee Pai Long set her on a futon. Jun covered her with blankets and began to worry as she watched Ranma's lips turn to a darker shade of blue.

Akane walked by, she noticed Jun leaning over someone. She placed her hands over her mouth and gasped as she saw her fiancée barely breathing on the futon. "Oh my god! What happened to Ranma!"

Jun lighted some incense next to the bed to lighten up the damped atmosphere. "He was hit by hypothermia."

"H-how!" Akane whispered as she sat next to the occupied futon.

"It's best not to know."

"I (pant) brought (pant) the (pant) doctor (thud)" Trey managed to say that before he too collapsed on the floor.

Jun mumbled something under her breath in irritation. Lee Pai Long carried Trey to another unoccupied futon.

Dr. Toffu stepped in the room carrying a small pack of medical supplies. "Who should I treat first?"

Akane and Jun pointed to Ranma whose condition was worsening every passing minute. Toffu attended to Ranma's needs as Lee Pai Long shut the door to avoid any unwanted people or noise.

Akane and Jun offered to help Dr. Toffu wrap several more blankets around Ranma.

"Should I get _sake_?" Akane asked.

"No, no, no. Alcohol usually causes loss of heat. That is something we don't need right now." Toffu told her. He looked at Lee Pai Long by the door, "You there, call everyone in this house to get in this room, we need as much heat as possible—but before that could you please transfer him," Toffu pointed to Trey. "somewhere else? He needs air and as much room as possible but don't let him get chilled."

"Of course." Lee Pai Long replied. He dragged Trey's futon out of the room with Trey slung across his shoulder.

Dr. Toffu sighed. How Lee Pai Long handled Trey wasn't proper for a fainted person—but there are worse matters to attend to. He looked at Jun, "Do you have any more of those candles lying about?"

"I'll check." Jun stood up and strode out the door.

Lee Pai Long wandered around the house calling out to its occupants. He saw Len sitting by the table, alone. He was applying ultra-mega-rock-hard gel to keep that spike of his pointy and lethal (if used properly. grins ).

"Master Len," Lee Pai Long spoke up.

"What is it now, Pai Long?" Len spat. He picked up a mirror to check if that spike of his was symmetrical and placed directly in its usual spot.

"You are needed in the room down the hall."

"For what reasons? Will someone die if I don't come along?" he joked with a very sarcastic tone. (Len's humor is very bland)

"In these circumstances… yes, Master Len. Someone will." Lee Pai Long replied.

Len sighed as he put down the mirror. "Alright, if it's that important." He strode towards the room where Ranma was currently occupying.

Anna walked out to the lanai. She needed a little escape from all the hassles that came with such a house. She shouldn't have come, somehow she knew that all this would happen. But why did she decide to come along? She sighed, Yoh has done many things for her (well… mostly she ordered him around to do those things for her… but never the mind), and maybe this was a way to pay him back. She noticed a big puddle of water next to her. Probably a spill… _The people in this house are such slobs. _She thought.

Gosunkugi kept as quiet as possible as he watched from above the tree. He wondered why the spirits chose to reside in Akane's house—but that wasn't why he was here. He followed the two spirits here using a special divining rod he found in his attic. It broke though—the rod was responding so strongly that he got too excited. He ran straight onto a wall and the rod broke into pieces.

He didn't watch Anna. Why should he care about a little girl? But he kept his eyes on the pentacle he drew across the lanai floor. He grinned in satisfaction, only people with the third-eye could spot that pentacle, it was perfect so one else would notice. If any spirit were to come across this pentacle of his, it would be bound within that spot instantly.

Anna felt something crawl from beneath her feet. It felt like surges of small voltage electricity was going through her legs. She looked down and noticed a huge hand-drawn pentacle (try to draw a pentacle free-handedly on a piece of paper with your drawing hand hit by arthritis—that is how Gosunkugi's pentacle looked on the lanai floor). She stepped away from the pentacle and sighed an irritated sigh. "What kind of idiot would think he could capture a spirit with this kind of pentacle?" she muttered angrily.

Gosunkugi's heart beat faster as the girl looked as his wonderfully drawn pentacle on the ground. How could she notice it! No, no, maybe she was just looking at the ground. Yes, that's it, she's just staring at the ground. But then, he saw the girl remove her blue beaded necklace and sway it over the pentacle. She seemed to be in a trance-like state, Gosunkugi noted. His eyes moved back to the pentacle that was slowly adding away. "No!" he barked. Just noticing his mistake he quickly shut his own mouth but fell backwards once again on the solid hard ground.

Anna broke away from the trance one the pentacle was fully gone. She heard a small yelp coming the trees. Curiously she walked towards it.

"Miss Anna."

Anna stopped and looked over her shoulder. It was Lee Pai Long. "What?"

"Your presence is needed in the room down the hall."

Anna looked back at the tree. Nothing seemed to be moving there now, she turned to Lee Pai Long and followed him to Ranma's room.

Back to the room. The ambience was now eerie due to the hundreds and hundreds of candles littered about the room. The air was thin and it was hot. How could it not be hot with more than ten people crammed in such a tight space. (Note: Nabiki told Kasumi not to come along for hundreds of various reasons)

"Can I make a wild guess on who might be the cause of all this?" Len spoke up. He was definitely irritated.

"Come on, Len. Don't make assumptions that Trey did this." Yoh told him.

"Yoh, Trey is the cause of all this in the first place." Anna shot at him.

"Guys…" Morty mumbled. "I don't think that this is the right time to fight."

"Oh shut-up shrimp." Anna barked, she felt really annoyed and irritated—the heat in such a cramped area didn't do much help on her mood either.

Sweat dripped from Dr. Toffu's forehead as he watched the color return to Ranma's cheeks. He sighed in relief, "Well, you can all leave now, but keep the candles in place. Ranma needs to rest for a couple of weeks until he's all better."

XXX

"What is it about the 'Anything goes Martial Arts'?" Rakgi asked.

"They're all fools. Like the rest of the idiots I beat to a pulp." Reiji answered.

"You didn't actually beat them."

Reiji held a small glowing bottle in his palm, "To do this," he pointed to the bottle, "is a skill that I had to master since I was borne into this world." He chucked it in his backpack together with the small stuffed toy. "I didn't exactly beat them to a little pulp it's their ego I mashed down on the filthy dirt-ridden ground. But I did beat them all the same." He flipped through the pages of his father's blood-stained notebook before he jammed it in his bag. He slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to bring the other bottles along?" Rakgi looked at the collection of multi-colored glowing bottles at the far corner of the room next to the huge pile of wooden signs.

"Like I said 'they're all fools'. I only need half as much energy to mash them on the ground than the other guys."

"What makes you say that?"

"They're idiots."

"Said like a true master." Rakgi mused. "But, wait. Didn't your father list the dojos down from weakest to strongest?"

"Ahh… you are mistaken, my dear Rakgi. Father listed it down from the people he could still tolerate to the people he could damn to hell due to his burning hate."

"How are you so sure about that?" Rakgi called out to his silver-haired master who was walking out the door.

Reiji stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Honestly? I'm not sure." He told the dragon spirit. He stepped out of the dingy old room as Rakgi entered the small plush dragon toy within Reiji's bag.

Zeke (geez… I know this name of his sucks… but all the other character names I used in this fanfic were all dubbed. It just won't be fair if I use 'Hao'.) watched from above the buildings with the Fire Spirit. He has been observing this individual for weeks on end, waiting for the day this person would use his potential to the fullest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/n) I'm so truly sorry that this came out so far so late. One of the reasons why I couldn't submit this was that I couldn't log in. All the servers were all blocked… but that was like months ago. Yes… I am getting lazy… but I'm working on so many stories right now not to mention two new fanfics that I couldn't find time to cram this in. Hey… but I love the next few chapters coming up… I don't know if you'll love them too. Oh well…

Speaking of fanfics… I'm working on another Shaman King fic entitled 'Impyerno'. Based on Dante Alighieri's 'Inferno'. It's about Yoh or Hao (take a pick. I don't know who to choose as a main character in this fic so you guys choose for me) and his voyage through hell searching for something (hey, I don't know yet… but if you have any ideas… just type em out).

Oh yes… I'm starting out on this other fanfic. A CSI fanfic to be precise… starring Reiji Zephyr. (Rakgi not included)

Uhm… I need help thinking for a better title for this story and a better summary too. I'm catching so little publicity with the current title and summary.

And if you guys have Yahoo Messenger add me in your contacts list. Please?

Truly yours or yours truly,

Pazaway-tiger


	12. Spirit Robber

Chapter 12

"Spirit Robber"

The evening was hot as and as Reiji has said, 'It couldn't get any hotter'. He has left his apartment flat a few hours earlier, and even if he did allow Rakgi to walk alongside him to help cool himself off nothing was able to beat the scorching hot sun from his head. He did not even bother that someone else could spot Rakgi, he just hoped that who ever did will quickly dismiss it as a play on the mind. Something bothered him more than the desert-like heat, it bothered him more than his next impromptu duel; he felt something ominous in the air. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he being followed, he could sense it. It was faint but all together it was strong. Its chi was bouncing from rooftop to rooftop, Reiji had the urge to leap up to whoever it was and quickly get it over it. He had to deny the impulse, too many people were about and he was in no mood to perform for them.

XXX

Ranma looked up the wide open skies, cloudless and perfect. The people who were staying with them had left, nothing else could make this day anymore perfect, the guy with the spike-hair and the one who looked like a blue snowball annoyed him. He breathed in deeply and exhaled with a shout that was followed by his laughter. Storm clouds began to roll in, dark, heavy, and depressing. Rain began to fall as heavy drops, the loud thunder wasn't that far off either. Ranma expected himself (now soaked to the core) to turn to a girl, strangely he didn't. "Something's wrong…" he told himself. Not that he wanted to turn to a girl, it was the heavy feeling that weighed down his shoulders.

He looked up at the dark stormy sky and saw a strange formation of clouds above him. It swirled and it twisted, flashes of lightning struck across its center. Ranma furrowed his brows in wonder and curiosity. He stayed outside, watching the strange sky. The clouds began to take shape, small embers began to drop instead of rain. It singed his skin and his hair, but something told him to stay put… and so he did. The shape of the clouds were unnatural… slowly it turned to a dragon. A dragon that was beyond anything that Ranma has ever seen, its fiery eyes stared down at him with hate, flames dripped like saliva from its gaping jaws. Ranma stepped back as fear began to consume him.

There was a blinding flash and a deafening crack. Ranma was enveloped in pain he screamed in agony as he was struck down by lightning. Everything faded away…

Ranma sat up breathless and gasping for air. Cold sweat fell from his forehead as he shivered. He found himself in a room, his room. "It was just a dream…" he mumbled. Someone was lying down beside him, to his luck… it was Shampoo. Quickly he pushed himself away from the lavender-haired Amazon. As his luck would have it again… he was not quick enough.

"Ranma…!" Akane cried with anger. She opened the door to check if Ranma was awake, but befalling her eyes was Ranma with Shampoo.

"I-It's not what you think!" Ranma stammered as he pushed away. "Honest!" he added to his defense.

"I waited at your bedside for days when you were unconscious…" she fumed. "and I leave for just a few minutes and come back to this!" suddenly she had her mallet in her grasp.

XXX

"I said I was sorry for the nth time already…" Trey whined as he walked with Anna and Yoh. Anna was giving him the cold shoulder and Yoh was… well… being Yoh. Trey happened to do something idiotic again that pissed Anna off, Trey couldn't stand being given the cold shoulder.

There was a loud crash as splinters of wood came flying all over the place. Dust and rubble took to the air as their sight was blocked by a massive dust cloud. When the dust was settled they could see Ranma lying on the floor with Akane breathing down his neck with a mallet.

"I said I was sorry, Akane! I swear! I didn't even know that Shampoo was there!" Ranma pleaded as he leaped away to save his face from the oncoming mallet. Akane was in hot pursuit as she chased Ranma down leaving chaos and broken walls in her trail.

"Don't you dare harm my Ranma!" cried Shampoo as she leaped out of the hole in the wall and chased Akane.

Trey, Yoh and Anna still stood there. Yoh and Trey had a confused look on both their faces, Anna still had her expressionless look on hers. Not moments had passed when there was a deafening crash and a faint 'ow' when Trey mumbled, 'And I thought you had it tough…', to Yoh, it was followed by a slap from Anna.

XXX

Jun looked up at the clear sky with Pilika. A large bird flew overhead; it was silver-ish as its feathers gleamed under the sun. 'What do you think that is?' asked Jun to Pilika.

'It doesn't look much of a bird…' mumbled Pilika as she shielded her eyes to get a clearer view of the flying anomaly. 'I'd say it's a flying lizard.'

'It isn't' mumbled Jun. 'Can't you sense that it's a spirit? What in the world is a spirit such as that doing here?'

'Now that you mentioned it…'

XXX

Reiji stood before a large wooden gate, his clothes clung to his body as they were covered with sweat. 'Are you sure that this is it?' he asked.

'I was just following you, Mas—I mean… Reiji. But I could check.' Rakgi took flight as he viewed the small residence overhead. 'It looks like a dojo, more or less. But I'm not sure if it's the right one.' He said as he landed. 'You could ask before challenging them, or challenge them all the same without asking. There's another dojo not far, want to check that too?'

Reiji smiled and said, 'I'm pretty sure that it's this one, it reeks the horrid stench of their vileness.' He knocked at the wooden gate and waited until someone answered when one finally did he quickly challenged the dojo on the spot.

'You dare challenge the Dragon Fist dojo!' the one who answered exclaimed.

'D-dragon Fist?' Reiji stuttered in surprise, 'Dragon fist… this isn't the Anything Goes Martial Arts dojo?'

'Of course not. We are much stronger than them, do you still dare to challenge us?' the man asked eagerly.

'Since I'm here…' Reiji groaned. 'Do you accept my challenge?'

'Of course, we could never be beaten by such vagabonds.'

Reiji rolled his eyes and waited for the man to walk back inside the dojo, he would shortly but he had other more important matters to attend to before that. He took a small parchment in his back pack and quickly scribbled something down, then he faced Rakgi and said, 'Take the letter and drop it on the front porch of the Anything Goes dojo. I want them to be prepared, I need something challenging after this loser.'

'You can do it on your own?' asked Rakgi as he took the letter. He wasn't actually holding the letter but he kept it afloat using the wind around him. 'You might not be able to handle the wannabe.'

'I have Ryoho with me, he'll help.' Reiji took out the small glowing bottle from his bag and held it up for Rakgi to see. 'Make sure that letter gets to the dojo.'

'You have my word.' With this said Rakgi disappeared the letter suddenly was whisked away.

Reiji sighed and entered the dojo, in a split-second there was a cry: '**Ultimus Dragon Fist**!' Reiji was struck with surprise as he was hit square in the chest by something quick and heavy. He flew back and hit the wall hard. Splinters and broken wood was everywhere, Reiji groaned as he gasped for air. The wind was truly knocked out of him. He stood up as he coughed and spat blood. His chest hurt and he was mad.

'That wasn't fair' he wheezed. 'Don't they usually have a go and stop signal for this?'

'You don't know how it works here in the dojo.' The man said with a grin, he had a thick scaly glove on his right hand.

'Well then, you don't how I work… let me give a little preview.' He took the small glowing bottle and popped off the cork, blinding white light flashed in the dojo. In his right hand there glowed a white spherical light, 'You've heard of the Celestial Arts?' (refer to chapter 4)

'Are you from them?' asked the man as he noticed the swelling amount of chi in Reiji's hand.

'Actually, their master works under me now.' Reiji grinned. He pushed the white ball of light into his chest and his eyes began to glow with fury and mischief.

'You had something to do with Nakamura's sudden state…' murmured the man.

'How did you know…' A swirl of gusts and eddies filled the room, the wind is now under Reiji's control. '…that I took his spirit?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe that I finally got this out! Reiji has more surprises up his sleeve heheheh…

I'm so sorry that this took so long… but thank you for supporting me, there are more chapters up my sleeve for this one, by the way.

--pasaway na tigre/ pazaway-tiger/ mischievous tiger


End file.
